Hidden in Plain Sight
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch comes home one day to find his youngest children gagged and tied. Who did this to them and what do they want?
1. Daddy

**Daddy**

He was just packing up to go home after a long day at the BAU when he had a feeling something was horribly wrong. He didn't know why he just had the sense something was wrong. He hoped nothing had happened to the twins.

Spencer and him had been married for five years now and had welcomed twins shortly before getting married. They'd been together for seven years and had faced a whole lot of opposition to being together but at the end of the day they were happy and the Bureau was fine with it.

It would only be him, Summer and Jeremy tonight. Jack was going to be staying the night with his girlfriend Georgie while he'd sent Spencer on a consult in Dallas only this morning. He wasn't expected back until at least tomorrow afternoon if all went well.

He freely admitted he was looking forward to his night with the twins by himself. He already had it all planned out. He'd cook them dinner while helping them do their homework then they'd watch a film together before bedtime. He had to admit now Jack was sixteen he missed doing this with him but at least his younger two children were still five.

He headed out to the car without even looking up at anybody not even wishing his team a good night and that he'd see them in the morning. Even though he was looking forward to an evening with just the twins he couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong. He just hoped his intuition this time turned out to be wrong but it hardly ever was.

He got his briefcase into the car then himself and pulled out heading towards home. The feeling of foreboding and that something was wrong only increased as he drove closer and closer towards the home he shared with his husband and three children.

When he reached the road he lived on he noticed a car he didn't recognise in front of his house. His chest tightened and as soon as he parked he reached for the gun by his waist. He didn't even bother to pick up his briefcase but he made sure to lock the car as he headed down his pathway.

Once he got to his front door he noticed it was open so stepped in quietly closing the door to make sure whoever was inside wasn't aware of his presence. He slowly made his way round the house whilst also hearing a whimpering. He hoped to God no-one had hurt his five year old twins. He'd kill them if they had.

As he got closer and closer to their bedroom he heard the whimpering get louder and louder. When he entered their room he didn't see anyone around. He then noticed them in the corner partially hidden by Summer's bed.

He looked around and not seeing anybody about he rushed over to his children. He saw they were gagged and had their hands and wrists tied. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Who would do this to his sweet, innocent children? What had they ever done to deserve this? Sure there had been the odd comment from an ignorant, conservative, homophobic parent and he was aware of the small incidents of bullying that had happened but they had done nothing to deserve any of it. Who would be so cruel to gag and tie up his sweet, innocent children?

He gently pulled the gags out of their mouths and begun to untie them when he saw their eyes begin to look more and more frightened. He began to fear what else may have been done to his twins. Why were they so frightened of him now? Surely they knew he would never hurt them.

"Daddy, watch out," Summer shouted as he suddenly felt something blunt connect with the back of his head. Suddenly everything went black and he passed out causing the children to scream.

The tall, dark haired woman came over to the children and smiled ruffling their hair saying, "Well done, you two, you did your job very well. Very convincing."

"What are you going to do with daddy?" they asked scared while they watched her partner behind her gag and tie up their father then sling him over his shoulder like he was simply a sack of potatoes.

"Oh don't worry your little heads about anything, I'm only going to play a little game with your daddy," she sneered waving her gun around. She untied their feet and smacked them gently with the gun, "Now, come on, let's go join your daddy."

They followed her out to the waiting car frightened while she made sure they knew who was boss by waving her gun at them if they even made one step out of line. They clung together scared what this lady might do to either of them or their daddy.

They hadn't stopped being scared since this woman had picked them up from school declaring she was one of their dads' friends. They'd known from that moment that something was off about this lady. Daddy would have told them if a friend was picking them up from school. When Jeremy voiced this he'd been smacked with the gun and they were told to get in the car. It was only when they got home she'd gagged them and tied them up then hid until their dad came home and found them.

Talking of their dad they saw the old man throw his unconscious body into the trunk of the car like he was trash then close and lock it while the man and woman smiled at each other. Knowing their dad couldn't help them scared them most of all. He was their hero along with their other dad and their team.

She ordered them to get into the back and they did as they were told petrified what she'd do to them or their dad. She and her partner then got in the front and she barked at them to belt themselves in as there was no use in killing them. They did as they were told terrified then Jeremy placed his arm around his twin sister's back trying to assure her she always had him.

The woman then drove them towards the exit of Washington DC and once they reached Manassas, Virginia she stopped and opened the back door. She dragged both kids out and threw them down by the side of the road without even looking at them.

She was about to drive off when she heard noises coming from the trunk. She opened it to see her former boss was awake and struggling to get free. He looked up at her defiantly and carried on struggling to get free while she grabbed him around his chest with one arm. She placed a hand over his mouth and nose and he tried to bite her until he passed out from lack of oxygen and she withdrew her hand.

Seeing their dad go limp Jeremy cried out, "Daddy."

She turned her cold, brown eyes onto the children and sneered, "Don't worry, he'll live..." She then added with a laugh, "When you next see him you won't recognise him." She then got back in the car and drove off leaving them far behind.


	2. Alert

**Alert**

The next morning everyone was worried. Hotch wasn't in his office and no-one had heard from him. They'd tried both his mobile and home phone repeatedly but it kept going through to voicemail. Where was he? They all had a sense of dejavu and couldn't shake Foyet from their minds.

Suddenly Rossi received a call and he came increasingly concerned as he took it. The rest of them looked up with worry and concern growing each moment he was on the phone.

He hung up pinched the bridge of his nose then went down to the rest of the team. What he'd just heard had only increased his worry and concern about his best friend's whereabouts. This wasn't like him and he had a feeling something was horribly, terribly wrong.

"Who was that on the phone?" JJ asked concerned.

"Thomson Elementary School. Apparently Summer and Jeremy didn't turn up to school today. They tried calling both Aaron's home and mobile phones but like they did with us they only went straight through to voicemail. As you know Jessica's out of town for a conference and Spencer doesn't carry a phone on him except when he's in the field," Dave answered worried.

"Something's wrong. First Aaron doesn't show up for work and now this. Aaron never misses a day of work and if he does he always calls in first. The children hardly ever miss a day off school and he always notifies them. He always answers the phone," Kate replied.

"I agree. Something's not right. Morgan and Kate I want you to go check out Aaron's house. JJ and I will go check the school..." he ordered.

"What about Spencer?" JJ suddenly piped up. She was sure he had no idea his husband and children could be missing and she knew it would kill him if they were.

Dave looked up at the clock and answered, "He should be on his flight home by now. No-one can contact him until he's back in Washington DC. Anyway we don't have facts in yet. No use upsetting him until we have the facts in."

They all nodded and separated ways. Since they didn't have a case at the moment this was their case and they'd stop at nothing to get Hotch and the kids back safely and alive. They just hoped nothing had happened to them.

Morgan and Kate headed over to the Hotchner Reid house in Washington DC. They looked at each other shocked as they saw that the front door lock had been broken into. It was clear someone had broken into the home and they took a deep breath trying to prepare themselves for what they might find.

They headed in with their guns praying they wouldn't find the dead bodies of both their boss and his twins. The next thing they found was the alarm system in tact beside the door which puzzled them. Surely if the house had been broken into the alarm system would be still beeping or shot out to prevent alerting anyone to the situation unless they knew the code. Had someone close to them broken in or had Jeremy, Summer or Hotch been threatened to use the code? Did the twins even know the code?

Morgan brought out his phone and dialled Rossi. When he picked him up he asked, "Hey man, do you know if Jeremy or Summer know the code to their dads' alarm system?"

"Unfortunately no. Why? Have you found something?" he answered worried.

"The front door was obviously broken into but the alarm system is in tact..." He noticed Kate coming down the stairs shaking her head and she mouthed is that Rossi. He nodded and handed him over to her.

"Rossi, it's Kate. There's evidence of a scuffle in the kids' bedroom but there's no sign of Hotch or the twins," she answered. Going outside and noticing the small camera on the edge of the roof she answered, "Yes, I see the camera...Of course."

She then ended the call and handed it back to Morgan informing him, "He wants us to get the footage from that security camera."

He nodded and they set about obtaining it.

Meanwhile at Thomson Elementary School JJ and Dave met with the twins' headteacher. They had a feeling this was the last time the twins had been seen before they went missing.

"Did you see if Summer and Jeremy Hotchner-Reid caught the school bus as planned?" Rossi asked.

"School bus?" Mrs Allinson answered confused. "I thought they were being picked up by a family friend..." Suddenly the awful realisation dawned on her. "Oh god, she wasn't a family friend, was she? Oh god!"

Sensing the woman was on the verge of a breakdown JJ took her hand and answered, "This is none of your fault and no-one's blaming you. You weren't to know she wasn't a family friend. This really is not your fault."

She nodded swallowing the lump in her throat while Dave turned his eyes onto her fully. "Mrs Allinson, would you be able to pop by later so a sketch artist could draw a sketch of the woman you saw with the children? Can we also have a look at your security footage," he said.

She nodded. "Anything for those poor children. Anything I can do to help find Summer and Jeremy. They're a credit to this school and I would hate to think anything bad has happened to them."

He smiled slightly then something crossed his mind. "You said she was an old friend? What led you to believe that?"

"She told me so herself...I saw Jeremy and Summer looked distressed getting into her car yesterday so I went over to see what the fuss was about. She assured me that she was an old friend and they were only upset because she'd told them their father was in the hospital. Knowing the nature of your jobs and seeing them get into their car I felt I had no cause to doubt her. Oh god if I only knew I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, you've helped us more than you know," he assured smiling slightly.

As they were about to leave she asked, "Agents Rossi and Jareau, their fathers...Neither one of them are in hospital, are they?"

They shook their heads and answered, "No." They wouldn't distress her further by telling her they suspected Aaron had been kidnapped along with the twins. They were just glad they knew where Spencer and Jack were.


	3. Protective Custody

**Protective Custody**

He'd just landed back in Washington DC when he got into his car that he'd left in the airport car park. He couldn't wait to get back to the headquarters and see his husband. He'd missed sleeping with him last night but he'd sent him to Dallas for a consult and he'd had to do his job. These were the only nights they slept without each other. Even when they were on cases they shared a hotel room.

He couldn't wait to see the children after school either. He'd tried to ring from the hotel last night but couldn't get through. As it had been so late he'd just guessed they were probably all in bed so he hadn't tried again.

He headed his car to the BAU headquarters and when he reached the FBI building he parked his car in the underground car park. When he'd done so he got into the building showing his card and headed up to the bullpen.

When he got up there he was puzzled to see the rest of his team were nowhere to be seen. Had they received a case while he was away? Surely his husband would have left a message for him if that was the case. He always did.

Suddenly Garcia came past and when she saw him she tried to prevent herself from crying which puzzled him greatly. Had something happened that he didn't know about? She suddenly grabbed him into her arms and hugged him close rubbing his back.

"We're all here for you, my pretty genius," she said emotionally.

He looked up confused and placed his hands on her back wondering what she was talking about. He then saw JJ and Rossi arrive with Jack. What was going on? Why had his stepson been brought out of school? He knew he wasn't playing truant. Jack was a good kid and had glowing reports from the school so what was going on? If JJ and Dave weren't on a case where was his husband? Oh god, had something happened to him? Why had only Jack been pulled out? Where were his twins?

Rossi brought Jack over to Spencer and the couch saying, "I think you should both sit down."

Spencer and Jack looked up concerned as Spencer asked, "Rossi, what's going on? Where is Aaron? Summer? Jeremy?" He tried to shake off the feeling something terrible had happened but he could see it in their eyes something had happened. They wouldn't have sat them down if there wasn't.

Rossi sat down beside them and placed his hand on Spencer's arm. "Aaron didn't show up for work today and neither did the twins show up to school..." Spencer's eyes opened wide in alarm and he placed his hand on his heart while tears filled his eyes. Oh god no, his husband and children were missing! "We've begun investigating..."

"What have you found so far?" he answered trying to keep calm though he wanted to fall apart. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. His husband and twins were missing. Oh god, where were they? Who had his husband and children? What were they doing to them?

"A woman was seen picking up the twins from school..." He nodded while worry increased knowing some strange woman had picked up his children. Who was she? What did she want? Why had she taken his sweet, innocent children? "Apparently she told the headteacher she was an old friend..."

"Neither Aaron or I made plans for anyone to pick up the kids and you all know our friends. The number of all the people we trust with our kids can be counted on both hands," he answered trying to keep calm.

"We know, Spence," JJ answered placing her hand on his thigh while Spencer hugged Jack close to him. "We're doing our best to find all three of them. We've found footage from both the school and the house."

"The house?" he answered shocked trying to control his emotions. Had she broken into their home as well? Aaron was so tight on security since Foyet it would crush him if she'd found a way to get into their home. Had she used the children to get into their home? He looked at them trying to keep calm but the fear, concern and worry increased inside of him. What had happened to his family?

"I'm sorry, Spence, there's evidence of a break-in and a scuffle in their bedroom. We believe she took the twins from school then used them as bait in the house to snare Aaron..." He tried to control the anger and tears that were boiling inside of him. He felt like he'd stepped into a bad nightmare and prayed soon he'd wake up to find his husband in his bed with him and his twins in their room.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep the tears inside. "I should never have gone to Dallas..." he answered trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Spence, none of this is your fault. If you hadn't been in Dallas whoever took Aaron and the kids could have taken you too," JJ replied.

"If only I'd repeatedly called I'd have known something was wrong and contacted you so the investigation could have started earlier. It was so late I just presumed they were all in bed. I should have followed through. I should have realised of course Aaron would pick up. He always does," he answered looking down at his feet. Oh Aaron, Summer and Jeremy how I've failed you he thought. He couldn't even bring himself to look at his stepson. It was all his fault.

"Spence, listen to me, none of this is your fault. You were doing your job and you were tired. You thought they were safe. You couldn't have predicted this would happen..." JJ replied. "But trust me, both of you..." she added looking at him and the quiet sixteen year old boy behind him who was looking at the floor trying to keep just as calm as his stepdad. "We will find all three of them and bring them home safely and alive."

They nodded trying not to break. How could this have happened to them? They were FBI agents, for God's sake! They had vowed to protect the country yet they couldn't protect their own family.

"Meanwhile the two of you are going into protective custody and staying at mine. You can't go home when it's currently a crime scene," Dave said gently.

"Protective custody?" Spencer answered shocked. Was she going to come back for him and Jack? Was his stepson in danger? He didn't care if he was in danger he could protect himself but Jack had to be protected.

"We don't know if they'll come back and get you and Jack but we believe to be on the safer side it would be wise to put you both under protective custody until we can be sure your whole family wasn't the target."

They nodded. It made sense to them but they all wanted was to be reunited with the rest of their family. They had faith though that the team would find them.

"Rossi, don't make me stand down on this one. I know I'm affected but I want to help find my husband and children..." Spencer answered looking down at his feet. "I want to be of use to them."

"Spencer, I understand but you're going to be better use to them staying out of danger..." Seeing him look down disappointed he added, "Trust me, if we need you to help with anything with either your skills or knowledge we will turn to you."He nodded. "We just can't risk anyone else going missing."

He nodded. "I understand..." He then looked up with tears in his eyes and added, "Tell me honestly, do you think they're still alive? Do you think I'll ever see them alive again and get to hold them again?"

"Spencer, remember this is Aaron Hotchner you're talking about. He's the strongest fighter we've ever known and the twins have been raised to be fighters too. I'm absolutely certain you're going to see your husband and children alive again," Dave said. "Don't give up hope. They need you more than ever now."

They nodded then suddenly Jack piped up, "What about Georgie?"

"What about your girlfriend?" Dave asked.

"What if the woman who kidnapped my brother, sister and dad comes back and kidnaps her to hurt us? If she could come back for me or my stepdad couldn't she easily come back for her if she can't get to us."

He nodded. "We've put her family under protective custody as well."

They nodded.


	4. Torture

**Torture**

He woke up in a cold, dark room lying on what felt like a cold slab. Where was he? He looked around himself trying to get his bearings of wherever this was. All he could see was stone walls and a set of stairs in the corner with a door at the top. Was he in someone's basement?

He looked down and saw he was in his t-shirt and boxer shorts; his suit and tie was gone. He was on what appeared to be a metal table; no wonder he felt so cold. He noticed his ankles were tied and guessed so were his wrists. He tried to pull his wrists down but the ties he guessed that were there only pulled tighter.

Suddenly he heard the door open and saw a familiar figure walk down the stairs and smile sneerily at him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a woman he hadn't seen in years come towards him. She couldn't be behind this. No she couldn't be behind this. This wasn't the woman he remembered her to be.

"Elle?" he asked shocked.

"The one and only," she smiled back flicking her hair over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw his hair and asked, "What do you think of what I did to your hair?"

His eyebrows shot up into his hair amusing her. Oh she'd had so much fun with his hair while he was unconscious. This would surely humiliate him to find out he was no longer the dark haired agent he'd always been now she'd dyed his hair. Who would recognise him now without his dark hair? His appearance had always mattered to him even if he wasn't vain.

What had she done to his hair? He tried to struggle out of the ties that bound his wrists to feel his hair. Did he still have it? Had she shaved it off? He swore he could still feel it on his neck. Had she shaved some of it off or cut it?

"What did you do to my hair?" he growled.

She just smiled at him in response and picked up a surgical needle and he looked at it curious and worried. What was she going to do with that? Where was she going to stab it? How many times?

Suddenly she grabbed the lobe of his left ear and quickly stabbed the needle right through while he struggled to get away from her. His ear hurt like hell but he wouldn't let her see how much. He couldn't believe she'd just pierced his ear. What the hell did she think she was doing? Was this meant to hurt or humiliate him?

She held the tissue on his ear until the blood stopped. She then smiled as the small hole she'd made in his ear. She'd bring the earring later. Oh yes she'd make the faggot wear an earring and there was nothing he'd be able to do about it if she could help it.

She smiled back at him then went back to the tools she had in the corner of the room and brought back a tattooing gun. She got it all set up while Aaron's eyes widened as he saw it. Was she going to tattoo him? Where was she going to tattoo him? Knowing the humiliation she had just relished putting him through he knew it was somewhere painful.

He tried his hardest to get away from her. There was no way he was going to let her tattoo him. Tattoos were permanent and even after laser treatments to remove one they made a permanent mark on the skin. The laser treatments took away tattoos but they left a permanent scar. He couldn't let that happen to him. She had no right to tattoo him without his permission. He wasn't her property. He was a damn human being.

She pulled his head back towards her and started tattooing his neck while he tried to pull away again. She pulled him close to her again and made him look at her.

"Struggling's only going to make it worse," she said firmly while her eyes looking at him blazing on fire. "Arnold take hold of his head."

While Aaron struggled Arnold placed both his hands firmly on the side of his head. Elle carried on the tattoo even though Aaron tried to keep the tears of pain inside. It hurt like hell; her doing it on his neck and she wasn't making it small either. She was trying to put him in the most utmost pain and he could see it in her eyes.

Soon enough she'd finished tattooing and put the tattoo gun down. She then picked up the mirror and nodded for Arnold to let go of her former boss' head. After all there was nothing he could do now it was complete.

"Have a look," she smiled proud of her work.

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, though it was so painful due to the tattoo he'd just received, he took a look. There on his neck now rested a rose and a dragon with a ribbon underneath. Tears threatened to fill his eyes as he felt violated that there was now a tattoo forced upon his neck but what angered him even more was the initals EG on the ribbon.

It felt like he'd been branded her property and he'd never felt more violated in his life. Every time he'd look in the mirror he'd see that and be reminded of what was going on. He wasn't Elle's he was Spencer's. He had been for the last seven years. They were married for Christ's sake!

"I must say I'm quite proud of it," she answered bringing the mirror up above his head. As she took the mirror away he swore he saw a glimmer of bleached hair. She hadn't bleached his hair, had she?

He growled at her then as he tried to look again at the mirror she smiled and brought it back showing him his whole head. He couldn't believe it. She had! She'd bleached his hair! She'd bleached his hair platinum blonde while he'd been unconscious!

"You bleached my hair," he glared at her.

"No-one will recognise you now," she laughed. "Not even your precious, innocent Spencer. Oh yes I know all about you and Spencer," she sneered. "You were all hard nosed and toeing the line then you break the golden rule, golden boy. Don't fraternise with your subordinates," she added slapping his cheek with the flat side of a knife she'd just picked up.

"Marrying Spencer didn't break the law," he answered defiantly. "You murdering that potential rapist did and if I had any proof I'd still have you prosecuted."

She roared and brought the knife quickly over his right cheek cutting it. She smiled as she saw the blood run down his cheek from the cut. She licked the knife then placed it down on the trolley next to the slab he was lying on.

She put her hands down his boxers then pulled them down and stripped down to her underwear. She gently fondled his balls trying to get him all worked up. He tried to struggle away from her while she pinned him down in between her thighs. He tried to close his eyes and shut everything out while his penis erected much to his horror. He really wished his manhood hadn't reacted. She was using his body against him and it repulsed every inch of him.

She smiled as she felt it erect and mounted him while he tried to struggle out and free. She pinned him down with both her thighs and her hands tightly on his biceps while she took her pleasure and rubbed their bodies backwards and forwards. He refused to look at her as tears pricked his eyes as he lost control of his body and exploded inside of her.

She then got off him and licked what was left on his penis and smiled back at him while he tried to glare at her as hard as he could but he felt so incredibly violated and dirty. Not only had she just raped him but she'd also tattooed her initials onto his neck branding him her property.

"Oh Arnold, you simply must try him before we take him out. After all it seems he prefers it up the butt nowadays..." She then smiled patting the cheek she'd just cut while he tried hard not to wince at how painful it was. "Whatever would darling Spencer think now."

He kept his head away from them while he heard their footsteps leave the room and them shut the door laughing. Once he was on his own he let the tears fall. Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry for failing you.


	5. Footage

**Footage**

Garcia had looked at both footage and was still in shock at what she'd seen. It couldn't have been, could it? Elle?! Elle had taken their boss and his youngest two children. She'd taken the children from the school then Aaron from their house.

She'd watched in shock as Elle's partner carried out a gagged and tied up Hotch from his own house and placed him into the trunk of their car and the twins followed like frightened little sheep with Elle holding a gun and waving it at them if one of them made a wrong move. Oh those poor babies! What must they have seen?

She was so angry one of their old team members had done this. Someone she had even once considered family. How could she have done this to them? What had they ever done to her? She'd pay for this. She hated to think of those dear, sweet children out there defenceless and poor Aaron what was she doing to him?

"You bitch, we will find you and you will pay! You won't get away with this! I promise you that!" she shouted.

She noticed the car licence plate and found out it was a rental car. She discovered it was rented by someone called Arnold Davidson. Who was this Arnold Davidson? Was he Elle's partner?

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in. She smiled slightly when the rest of the team came in holding a piece of paper.

"Garcia, please tell us you have something," he said.

"I sure do. I have the name of the UnSub, the car they were driving and a possible second suspect. It's Elle Greenway..." she replied looking up surprised to see there wasn't shock on JJ's face.

"We guessed as soon as Mrs Allinson gave her description to the sketch artist," she answered showing her the sketch. It looked just like Elle only a little older.

She then started to show them the first footage clips explaining in the first one you could clearly see Elle getting the twins into the car though they looked a little agitated. In the second one her accomplice had clearly joined them and he was carrying Aaron out over his shoulder while he was gagged and tied up.

They tried to not become affected and stay professional with what they were seeing but they still couldn't believe it was the former agent. How could she have turned out so changed? Dave wondered why she clearly hated Aaron so much. How had she left?

"Thankfully we've now found Elle Greenway's behind this but even more questions have arisen," JJ answered. "Did she meet her accomplice somewhere on route to the house or did he meet her at the house? How did she know what school to pick the twins up from? Did the twins tell her how to get to the house or did she already know the address? If so was she stalking them beforehand?"

"Not to forget though the house was broken into the alarm system was in tact. Had she already learned the code or did she make the twins put it in?" Morgan added.

"From that footage outside of the house is it just me or is it clear that Hotch was the actual target?" Kate asked. "If the twins were also the target wouldn't she have already tied them up too even though it was clear they were already scared. I have this feeling she used the twins as bait then got rid of them as soon as she could."

"If that's the case why take the twins too?" Morgan answered.

"So they wouldn't talk. How can she make them talk without killing them?" she replied.

"By making them missing too. Damn."

"Garcia, you said you found out information about the car," Rossi interjected.

She nodded. "It was a rented Chevrolet...Rented by an Arnold Davidson. Do you think he could be Elle's accomplice?"

"There's a strong possibility," Rossi answered. "Right here's what I want to happen. Kate and Morgan I want you to go back to the school and discover if there had been any sightings of anyone watching from outside over the last few days. Garcia I want you to discover Elle's movements before the kidnap and more on Arnold Davidson. JJ, I want you to hold a press conference but keep it from the press we know it's Elle who conducted the kidnap. Just ask if anyone has seen the twins to notify us and also to keep their eyes peeled on anyone that matches either Aaron's or Elle's description. I'll see if Spencer or Jack had any indications they may have been followed."

They nodded. "What if they ask if we have a suspect?" JJ asked.

"Then you say a tall, dark haired, tanned woman was seen picking up the children. We don't want Elle to know we're onto her yet. She might hurt Aaron or the kids if she still has them."

She nodded and they all headed off to their various designated tasks.


	6. Manassas

**Manassas**

Summer and Jeremy woke up from where they'd fallen asleep the night before. They'd tried to head the way they'd come on foot determined to get home and tell daddy Spencer that daddy Aaron had been taken by the bad lady. They had to help him but tiredness had overcome him and they'd fallen asleep side by side against a tree.

They woke up just as terrified as they'd gone to sleep. They were alone with no idea where they were or even where they were going. They just hoped they were heading towards home. They had to get home for daddy and save him. They were the only ones who knew what had happened to him and they had to help him.

"Come on, Summer, we got to get going," Jeremy said worried.

"But Jeremy I'm hungry," she whined.

"Summer, I promise I'll try and get us some food but we've got to get home and help save daddy."

She nodded then held his hand as they carried on walking the way they believed was home. "Jeremy, I'm scared. What if we're too late? What if we can't help daddy? What if that bad lady's done something really bad to daddy?"

"Summer, we can't think like that. Daddy's going to be alright. Daddy's a fighter. We just need to let daddy's team know the bad lady took her so they can find him."

"What if they don't find him?"

Jeremy suddenly stopped and grabbed his twin sister by her shoulders and answered, "Summer, daddy's team are going to find daddy. They're superheroes and they'll save him just like they save everyone else that's been hurt by the bad guys."

She nodded. "You're right. Sorry Jeremy, I'm just so scared."

"So am I, Summer, but they're going to find daddy."

She nodded and followed where he was going. Somehow they felt more confident being together and last night Jeremy had told her to think of it as their own little adventure and mission to save daddy. Ever since then they'd both felt important and like they were doing something to save daddy but they were still scared.

Soon they reached what looked like a town. They saw a sign which read Welcome to Manassas, Virginia. Only having just begun to read their letters they couldn't understand what it said but they were happy to see people again. Maybe these people could help them get home and find daddy.

They just wanted to go home so they tried to find the train station. When they found it they headed into there and up to the man behind the glass. Having caught a train twice before with Auntie Jessica they knew he usually gave out the pieces of paper they needed to get on the train. Maybe he might be able to give them that piece of paper and they could get home again.

"Summer, do you remember what those pieces of paper we get on the train with are called?" he asked.

"I think they're called tickets," she answered scratching her head.

He nodded and went over to the glass and stood on his tip toes asking nervously, "Excuse me sir but please may I have two tickets for me and my sister to get home."

"Where do you live, young man?" he smiled.

"Madison Avenue, Washington DC, sir."

"Do you have any money on you for the ticket?"

He shook his head looking down. "No, why? Do we need money?"

"I'm sorry but you do otherwise you can't get a ticket."

"But we just want to go home," Jeremy answered stamping his foot.

"Do you have an adult with you?"

"The bad lady took our daddy. We have to save him."

"Just go sit over there," he said gently looking at them concerned believing they were just a couple of runaways trying to run after their absent father.

Believing he was getting either the bad lady or someone else to punish them for not having any money they ran out of the train station scared. It wasn't their fault they didn't have any money. They hadn't asked for the bad lady to leave them in the forest.

"Jeremy, I just want to go home," she cried. "I just want to see Jack and our daddies again."

Jeremy placed his hands on his sister's shoulders trying hard not to cry himself. "Summer, I do too and I promise you even if we have to walk all the way there and it takes us days and days and days we will get home."

She nodded. "I trust you, Jeremy..." She looked down then back up again flicking her long brown hair out of her eyes and answering as her tummy rumbled again, "Jeremy, I'm hungry."

He nodded. "Me too." He then spotted a bakery across the road and led his twin over to it and they went inside.

He went over to the nice looking lady behind the counter and asked, "Please ma'am can we have something to eat?"

"Of course you can. What would you like?" she answered.

"Ummm the Minion biscuit. Two please. One for me and one for my sister."

"Is your mummy or daddy about?" He shook his head looking down. "I'm sorry but you need money to pay for this."

Jeremy looked up and scowled, "Why does everything have to need money? My sister and I just want to go home and we're hungry and the bad lady has my daddy."

"Just wait here," she answered leaving to call the police. She knew something wasn't right here and was going to call for help. She was worried about these two especially when they said the bad lady had their daddy.

Fearing once again she was going to call the bad lady or someone to punish them they ran out of the bakery and headed towards the other end of town the direction they believed home was in. They weren't trying to be bad. All they wanted was to go home and have some food.

One of the regulars was watching a press conference on the television about two five year old children that had been kidnapped from school in Washington DC. When she saw the pictures of the twins she took a double take then ran to the back of the shop shouting, "Miriam."


	7. Belt

**Belt**

He woke up to find himself in a different position to how he'd been originally tied. He didn't even remember going back to sleep or even being moved. Had they knocked him out again in order to do so? What were they going to do to him now? They'd already bleached his hair, pierced his ear, tattooed and raped him. What now?

He looked down and saw that they'd clothed him in a white t-shirt and jeans. What was their plan now? More humiliation? He remembered she'd said they were going to take him out. He had a feeling she didn't mean they were going to kill him well at least not yet. Were they going to throw him out looking like this?

No-one would recognise him like this. He looked nothing like himself with this ridiculous bleached hair, damned ear piercing and cursed tattoo. They'd never suspect he was an FBI agent let alone the head of the BAU. He didn't have anything to help him get home if he was released and it would be ages til he saw his husband and children again.

Arnold came in and smiled at him rubbing his hands together like he was a slab of meat. Was that how they saw him? A piece of meat!

While Aaron tried to pull away he got on the bed and pulled down the jeans they'd put on him. He then gently pulled down his boxers while Aaron tried to shrink away from his touch. Arnold then pulled down his own trousers and boxers and got on the bed.

He placed an arm around Aaron's abdomen while Aaron tried to get away from him. He then inserted himself into Aaron's rectum while his victim tried to keep the tears out of his eyes. There was only man he'd ever slept with and he had his heart. They loved making love to each other and now he didn't even know if he could ever make love to his husband again. Would it always remind him of what Arnold was currently doing to him?

Arnold thrusted himself in and out in and out of Aaron while he tried his hardest not to let the tears show and imagine it was Spencer making love to him and not this sadistic bastard. It became even harder as he felt the man grab his manhood and stroke it upwards and downwards making him lose control of his body against his will. His hand was completely covering his manhood while he gave him the hand job and thrusted himself in and out of Aaron's body. Soon he exploded much to his horror.

Arnold kissed behind his ear and licked it then got back up pulling his boxers and jeans up then Aaron's. "We're taking you out, soon," he smiled ruffling Aaron's hair while Aaron tried to shrink from the touch.

He stared at him blankly. He wouldn't let him see how much being released without being saved by his team scared him now they'd altered his image. No-one would believe he was an FBI agent even if he told them and they wouldn't recognise him from his badge even if he found it.

He then felt Arnold buckling up his belt again and for the first time he realised he was wearing one. His eyes opened wide as he realised what it was and saw Elle coming down the stairs holding the remote. He was aware how much pain this stun belt could cause. He'd seen it several times in his career of law enforcement.

She headed down to him with a pair of white sneakers. Once she got down to him she placed them on his feet while he struggled to kick them off. She tied them on tight so he couldn't kick them off then headed to his eyes.

She smiled kissing the tattoo she'd only recently put on his neck while he winced at the pain of the still delicate area being touched. She smiled at the wince and gently pat it smiling again at the pain he attempted so hard to mask from her.

She then took out the earring she had in her pocket and showed it to Aaron smiling. He glared up at her as he saw the diamond stud and felt her put it into the piercing she'd made earlier.

"Now we're just going to try a little experiment," she smiled. "Let's see how many people recognise you while we do a little shopping..." She then touched his manhood and added, "Before you even think about escaping that's a stun belt you're wearing. Before you even think about taking it off, even if you were able to, there's an electronic tag around your ankle."

She then pressed the button and smiled as the electricity hit his stomach making Aaron want to curl up in pain but the ties prevented that. As he still felt the intense agony of the electricity hitting him they took the opportunity of untying him from the table but tying his wrists together and ankles together.

Once he stopped convulsing Arnold carefully carried him up to the waiting car. He placed him in the back and put his seatbelt on for him while Aaron glared at him. Where were they going to take him? He really didn't want to face people looking like this.

Suddenly on the way to wherever they were going he felt a jolt of electricity go through his ankle hitting his ankle bone. It hurt like hell as he gritted his teeth. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of showing just how much it hurt his ankle as the electricity hit it.

Elle smiled through the back mirror while he gazed out of the window trying to show how he felt his dignity had been stripped from him. She could see in his eyes the pain she felt in his ankle. She soon gave him a release by taking her finger off the button. She smiled to see everything was working.

When they got to the superstore they parked near the entrance and Elle went round to their passenger. She smiled as she saw him glare at her. She untied his wrists and ankles making sure to touch his neck and his ankle bone just to make sure he had a little bit of pain to take him offguard.

"Now don't run off now or..." she answered pointing at her pocket where he suspected the remote was.

He nodded he understood. He didn't exactly fancy being electrocuted in public or even at all especially his abdomen and the ankle pain had almost crippled him. He didn't even want to contemplate them combined. He'd try and hold out til his team rescued him but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He wouldn't let them break him but he didn't know how much more torture and humiliation he could take.

He followed them round the store feeling incredibly paranoid and embarrassed. He looked ridiculous and he felt everyone's eyes were on him though there was barely a hint of recognition on their faces. He also felt nervous and wary never knowing if a jolt was going to be sent to either his abdomen or his ankle. He hadn't felt this vulnerable in years.

His eyes looked towards the doors of the superstore. They now felt like freedom while the superstore felt like a prison. Suddenly he felt a crippling pain in both his abdomen and ankle and fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and curled up into the fetal position knowing full well Elle had just pressed the remote for both the tag and the belt.


	8. Reunion

**Reunion**

Dave was at his home interviewing Spencer and Jack. They had a suspicion that Elle or Arnold may have been stalking the family and they needed to know if Spencer or Jack maybe had seen or heard something unusual. Had they any indication they may have been stalked?

Suddenly when he was questioning them he got a call so headed out into the corridor. If it was bad news he really didn't want Spencer to see his face. He hoped though it was good news. The guys needed it more than anything.

He'd already received word from Garcia that Elle had been in Washington for quite a while and had taken out a hefty sum of money three days ago leading them to believe that since she'd been only doing cash transactions so her card couldn't be traced.

Arnold Davidson was originally from Alexandria, Virginia and had a long, juvenile track history of male rape and other sexual crimes involving men until Elle had arrested him twenty years ago and he'd been tried as an adult. She must have sprung him out of jail and offered some sort of leverage. They feared that was in the shape of a new victim; Aaron.

He now had her tracking the car and trying to find an address for the two of them.

He smiled a little seeing it was JJ and hoped they'd received news of the twins. Had there been a sighting? Were they alive? Had they been dumped like trash once she'd decided she no longer needed them? They were all pretty convinced now that they'd only been used to lure their dad into a trap. Everyone knew how protective he was of his kids. Elle being one of his former agents certainly knew that.

"JJ, do you have something for me?" he asked trying not to get his hopes up too high. He loved those twins and Jack just as much as he loved Codie, his biological grandson.

"We just received two calls in response to the press conference...Summer and Jeremy were spotted in Manassas, Virginia. First trying to get tickets home at Manassas train station then at a bakery across the street trying to get something to eat."

"God bless those kids," he smiled trying to stop the tears that were threatening to roll down his face. This was the good news they'd needed to hear since finding them and one of their fathers this morning. "JJ, I want you to get a search party out to Manassas as soon as possible. Bring those kids home."

They carried on walking towards the direction they believed home was in though it was beginning to get dark and they were becoming more and more tired as time passed. As soon as the sun had started going down they started holding hands taking comfort from each other that neither of them were on their own.

Suddenly they heard voices and heard lights so Jeremy tightened his grasp on his sister's hand and hid behind them behind a tree. He held onto her tight especially when they heard their names be called. Was it the bad lady? Did she have even more friends that were going to come and get them?

He bravely took a look when he heard a familiar voice calling out their names. His eyes lit up and his little heart soared when he saw a very familiar blonde woman holding a torch and he pulled his sister out and ran up to her.

"Auntie JJ," they exclaimed with tears rolling down their cheeks as they hugged her legs. She crouched down and hugged them close to them so incredibly happy to see them again. She even let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "We were so scared."

"I know, I know," she answered rubbing their backs. "But you're safe now."

"Are we going to see daddy Spencer and Jack now?" they asked while JJ took both their hands and led them to the SUV she came in. She understood after what they'd been through they were currently scared of strangers and thought it best they stay with her.

"Yep but first we have to take you to the hospital to let the good doctors have a look to see if you're alright."

"We're just hungry and want to go home."

"You'll get to go home soon I promise and we'll get you something to eat. Daddy Spencer and Jack will meet us at the hospital."

They smiled slightly then looked down as Jeremy answered, "What about daddy Aaron?"

"Sadly we haven't found him yet but we will. I promise you, two, we will find daddy Aaron."

"We believe in you, Auntie JJ."

She then belted them into the car and got in the front bringing out her phone while Anderson got into the driver's seat driving them towards the hospital. She knew she had one very important call to make and she hoped he passed her onto Spencer. He needed to hear their voices and they needed to hear his.

Dave smiled picking up the phone seeing it was JJ again. He had a feeling for once since this morning they actually had some good news to share. About time! As she told him that they had the twins he couldn't help smiling and passed the phone over to the dad he could currently give them.

Soon after Dave had driven them to the hospital Anderson and JJ had taken the twins to Spencer and Jack ran in. They smiled when they saw JJ walk towards them with the twins and ran up to them picking them up. They hugged them both so tight. Jack had worried about his brother and sister just as much as Spencer had missed his youngest children.

They both felt guilty about what had transpired the night before. If only they'd been home maybe they could have stopped the kidnap from happening. Would they have been able to stop it? They knew they'd never know but they'd always hold onto the guilt.

They just wished Aaron was found already but they believed the team would find him soon. What state was he in? Where was he? Who had him? They just prayed they'd find him soon and he was still alive.

They soon got in the car and drove them back to Dave's while Spencer gently tried to explain to them why they were staying there and not at home. Thankfully they were too tired to ask questions so just accepted it.

When they got home they sat them on the couch and JJ and Dave crouched down in front of them taking their hands. They were thankful they'd got Spencer's permission while they got them McDonalds for dinner which they'd wolfed down in the car. It was important they did this now while it was fresh in their minds. They were pretty sure they'd be spending the night with daddy Spencer after the ordeal they'd already suffered.

"Jeremy and Summer, can you tell us what happened after you finished school yesterday? It could help us find your other dad," Dave said gently.

They looked at each other and nodded. Anything for daddy Aaron. They held each other's hands and Jeremy started telling them how when they came out of the school there was a dark, tanned lady who came up to them and just grabbed their hands leading them to her car telling them she was one of daddy's old friends and she'd been asked to take them home. Never having seen her before they tried to get away but she yelled at them to get in the car. They were so scared they did but overheard her telling their headteacher their dad was in hospital so they started to get even more scared that maybe she'd done something to hurt one of them.

Summer then added how on their way home the lady stopped and a man got in and accompanied them to their house. When they got to the house the lady showed them her gun and kicked their door in. Jeremy was forced to put the code into the security alarm so he did and she ordered them to go into their bedroom keeping her gun on them all the while. Once they were in their room they tied their hands and feet together and gagged them. The lady and the man went to hide.

Jeremy then took over and told them how daddy Aaron had come home and come into their room with his gun then put it back away as he saw them. As he untied them and put their gags out the bad man knocked them out and the bad lady told them they'd done a good job. He carried daddy out over his shoulder and made them follow them with the gun out to their car again. They saw her put daddy Aaron in the trunk of the car and got inside the car frightened.

Summer then finished that they drove them to the edge of the forest and kicked them out. They heard noises from the trunk and they lady got out and they saw her put her hand over daddy's mouth and him go limp. When they screamed for him she turned to them and said the next time they saw him wouldn't recognise him then got back in the car and drove off.

The adults looked at each other concerned while Spencer tried to hide the devastation from his face. The twins then looked up worried and asked, "What did she mean by we wouldn't recognise daddy? We'll always recognise daddy."

"Of course you will. Come on let's get you to bed," Dave said ushering them out.

"Daddy Spencer, can we sleep in your bed?" they asked vulnerably.

"Of course. I'll be just up..." he smiled at them assuringly then once they were out of the room as well as Jack who decided he was heading up he turned to JJ. "JJ, I saw the press conference and I heard your and the twins' explanation. Also she told the twins she was an old friend..." He looked down swallowing a lump in his throat then looked up again adding, "I hate to be saying this but does Elle have my husband?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and he looked away trying to avoid them. "I'm so sorry," she said enveloping him in the hug she knew he so desperately needed. "We will find him, Spencer. We will save him."

"I know and no matter what she does I will always recognise him. No-one can change those eyes. Those eyes I fell for so many years ago," he answered vulnerably.


	9. Pain

**Pain**

He woke up back in the room he'd been imprisoned in. He didn't even remember how he got here but here he was tied to the metal slab again. The last thing he remembered was lying on the floor in that superstore in the fetal position from the pain of the stun belt and the ankle tag.

He remembered people rushing over to help him only for Elle to come over and convince them he was having an epileptic fit and she was his friend. Someone had asked if they should call an ambulance and she gave them a stony look answering all he needed was his medicine then gave him an injection and he'd passed out. Had they drugged him?

He looked down and noticed he was completely naked. Even the stun belt and ankle tag were gone. What were they planning on doing to him now? He'd already been raped twice; once by Elle and once by the man. Were they planning to make him the victim of multiple rapes? He didn't know how much more he could take. There was already so much he knew he wouldn't be able to bring up with his husband.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked over to them. They smiled when they saw he was awake and he glared at them. What did they want with him now? Hadn't they already done enough? He'd never let them see how dirty, violated, ashamed and even embarrassed he felt. He'd never let them break him.

"What have you got planned now?" he growled. "More humiliation, more pain..."

"Oh you'll have to wait and see," Elle smiled patting his neck tattoo causing him to wince again. It was still so god damn sore where that cursed tattoo had been placed against his will.

She then headed back down to his feet and brought out the tattoo gun again. He glared at it. Where was she going to tattoo now?

"Where are you going to tattoo now?" he sneered. "My penis?"

"Ah that's a good idea but I was only thinking your foot," she said yanking his foot out of the ties. When she did he attempted to kick her but she grabbed his foot and slammed it onto the metal table firmly with her right hand. When she let go to perform the tattoo he kicked again so she placed it down and brought out the piece of wood that looked like a paddle with holes in it.

"I didn't want to use this first but the circumstances ask for it. You know what this is?" she asked smiling at the piece of wood she held in her hands.

"A paddle," he answered rolling his eyes.

"A Spencer paddle to be exact," she smiled. "Thought it would be pretty ironic. What with your husband being called Spencer and all!"

He glared at her. Now she was trying to use his husband's name against him. Suddenly something crossed his mind. "How did you know Spencer and I were married?" he growled. "We haven't seen you in fifteen years."

"A little thing called research," she sneered smacking his feet with the paddle. He tried to hide the wince as it hit the soles of his feet. They were one of the most delicate areas on the body and that wood had been quite painful.

"Stalking, more like," he growled.

She raised an eyebrow and smacked the wood hard against his feet again while he bit back a whimper of pain. "You deserved it," she shouted smacking it again as hard as he could on his feet while he heard what he believed was a crack. God, they hurt!

She then placed down the paddle and picked up the tattoo gun. She then started tattooing on his ankle while he tried to hide the pain off his face. He closed his eyes wishing it was all over soon. The pain of his feet only combined with the pain his ankle was currently in as the needle drew onto the skin covering it.

His feet hurt too much to kick again and try to prevent her from completing the second tattoo. He tried to keep the tears out of his eyes that were welling up inside. He wouldn't let her see how violated he felt as she placed the second permanent tattoo onto his foot. He felt like a piece of meat being used for her pleasure. He wondered if he was even seen as a person anymore or just a canvas.

When she was finished she smiled, "Ah perfecto; a vulture in flight..." She then chuckled putting the tattoo gun down, "Too bad you can't escape too. There's only one way you'll escape me. I'll have you crying for me to kill you by the end of this. Shame no-one will be able to identify your body."

He just glared at her and she smiled back at him. She then lit the candle on the trolley and picked up the sewing needle she'd brought down. She then thrust the tip of the needle into the candle and smiled at him showing the needle.

"This is called Devil's fire. I found it on a BDSM site and thought it might be fun," she smiled at him slapping his abdomen then pricking him in various points over his abdomen and chest with the red hot needle. He tried to grin and bear it as they lightly burnt his skin while also pricking it. It was a painful, odd sensation but he wouldn't let her show how painful it was and desperately tried to stop his hands from waving the needle away.

Soon she placed it on the trolley and picked up the glove with spikes on the end of it. She put it on smiling at him. "This is called a bear's paw. It's meant to have spikes or dull hooks do it can't hurt the submissive too badly but I've made a few modifications. You like?" she asked.

He just glared at her and tried to shrink away when he got on top of her but he really didn't know how much of a fight he had left in him. She placed her hips over both of his and smiled at him after stripping down to her underwear. She then ran the glove over his chest while kissing the tattoo on his neck. He hissed as the spikes clawed at his skin tearing at it while she kept on kissing him and rubbing their torsos together.

She soon got off him but not without dragging the spikes down from his chest to his toes while he tried to prevent the hiss escaping his lips. She smiled when she saw the pain in his eyes though.

She then squeezed his cut cheek causing the wound to reopen while he winced and smiled at Arnold, "He's all yours."

Arnold smiled back at him and rolled him over onto his side while Aaron didn't even fight but tried to ignore the pain that was coming from all over especially his feet, his chest and his leg. They'd deliberately rolled him onto his painful side. Arnold then stripped and snuggled behind Aaron while he weakly tried to get away from him.

Arnold then grabbed Aaron's shoulder and begun kissing it while his other hand firmly groped the agent's bare buttocks. He then poked one finger into Aaron's rectum while he tried to close his eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. He opened his eyes in alarm and looked to the heavens as the second finger went in then the third, fourth and finally his whole fist. He tried hard not to cry out at the pain of the fingers having gone in in such quick succession.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling as Arnold thrusted his fist in and out repeatedly causing even more pain to be felt from that part of his body combining with the rest of the injuries he'd already received. He'd try and fight but he was nearing his limit and he just prayed that the team found him soon.

He tried his hardest to think about his husband and children but after this he had no idea if he could even face them. Could Spencer even love him now after all this? He was dirty and a mess; a broken mess. Could he ever be the Aaron Hotchner the man he loved loved ever again?


	10. Sighting

**Sighting**

As soon as they got into work the next day Garcia got about trying to find any possible addresses for either Elle or Arnold that were further away than Manassas but had to go through Manassas to reach. They knew Manassas was important because the children had been found there and they'd been told Elle had kicked them out only to carry on using the road they were on.

They were also worried now about whether they'd even recognise him when they found him considering what the twins had said. They knew now Elle had or was planning to alter his appearance. Had she performed any plastic surgery on him? Had she done any body modifications on him?

Suddenly JJ came in to see the team with a look of concern and worry on her face. "Someone called the hotline saying they've seen Elle with two men at a superstore in Roanoake. None of them matched Aaron's description but she said she was pretty sure one of them was a hostage," she announced.

"How could they tell they were a hostage?" Morgan asked.

"They looked incredibly uncomfortable in her company and a little frightened. There was also an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Kate asked worried.

"Apparently he doubled over in what looked like a convulsion. People rushed to help him but apparently the woman who looked like Elle said he was having an epileptic fit and injected him."

"Kate, I want you to go over and interview this woman. Morgan and JJ, I want you to go over to the superstore and see if we can get any footage of the incident. I'll go and try and see if we can get the search narrowed down to in and around Roanoake," Rossi instructed.

Kate introduced herself to Helen Clingfield and they went to sit in her living room after Helen provided them both with cups of coffee. Kate sat with her legs open and her hands held together on top of them while she took in the brunette woman opposite her with her leg over the other looking a little nervous.

"You said you'd seen the woman we suspect kidnapped both our boss, Agent Aaron Hotchner and his two youngest children, Summer and Jeremy..." She nodded so Kate added, "Can you tell us about this incident?"

"I was just out doing my weekly grocery shop when I saw a group of three people coming towards me. One of them looked like he wanted to get away from them and looked incredibly uncomfortable and paranoid. Suddenly he doubled over in pain and went into what looked like a convulsion. I ran over to help him as I'm a nurse I thought I could help. Before I could she came over claiming he was an epileptic and I saw her take out a syringe and insert something into his arm. You never treat someone who's having an epileptic fit by injecting them. You always move them away from anything that could harm them, cushion their head and loosen any tight clothing around their neck..." she answered.

"Did you do anything to help or correct her?"

She shook her head guiltily. "We were just all so stunned and before we knew it they'd left."

"When did this all occur?"

"Yesterday afternoon," she answered looking down.

"Why didn't you come forward earlier?"

"The poor man didn't match the description you gave him."

"Why did you come forward now?"

"It was their odd behaviour. Like they were hiding something and the way the poor man looked so uncomfortable, paranoid and like he desperately wanted to escape. What if they'd changed his image so no-one would recognise him."

Kate's ears pricked up remembering what the twins had said about they wouldn't recognise him when they found him. "What did he look like?" she asked. "The man you said looked uncomfortable."

"He had bleached blonde hair which I found strange as it contrasted with his eyebrows that were quite dark. He also had dark eyes that showed everything he was feeling. Also there was a tattoo on his neck of a dragon and a rose with a ribbon underneath and some sort of writing on it. He also had a cut across one cheek."

Kate tried to remain unaffected as she heard his appearance but she was pretty sure this was her boss and friend that was being described. Having asked all the questions she needed she packed up her things and smiled at her, "Thank you, Mrs Clingfield for your help."

"Agent Callahan," she answered nervously.

"Yes," she replied turning back.

"I hope you get him soon."

"We will."

"Also were the children found. I'd hate for them to be still out there on their own."

"They were reunited with their family yesterday," she smiled back.

Garcia was running two searches on two different computers. One was going through any possible addresses in and around Roanoake where they could be hiding while she'd taken a look at the footage from the superstore. She'd gasped as she saw Elle press her pocket then the blonde man go down in a convulsion of agony. It was clear to her he must have been wearing a stun belt of some kind.

She took a snapshot of the man before he went down and was now currently running it through her facial recognition software. Was that Hotch? He surely didn't look like him but the twins had said that Elle had informed them they wouldn't recognise him when he was found.

Suddenly both computers started blinking match found. She looked at the facial recognition software and gasped with tears in her eyes. Despite the bleached blonde hair, neck tattoo and cut across his cheek it declared this man was indeed their boss. This man was Aaron Hotchner.

"Oh my liege, what have they done to you?" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, we will bring you home and we will help you become the man we all know you are."

She then looked over at the other computer and her heart lifted. Maybe they could finally bring him home. They finally had an address.

Rossi walked in and asked, "Have you found anything Garcia?"

"An address, my Italian Maestro," she smiled. When he saw his eyes light up she added looking down, "Before you go I think you should look at this," pointing at her facial recognition software trying to bite back the tears.

His eyes widened in alarm and he ran out gathering the troops. They'd pay for this!


	11. Saved

**Saved**

He just couldn't get comfortable as he looked up at the ceiling wishing someone would come and save him soon. Preferably his team. He didn't know how much more he could cope with but he would never give Elle and Arnold the satisfaction of him crying for death. Whenever he ever felt on the verge the thoughts of his kids and husband always pulled him back. He could never leave his kids without one of their fathers and his husband a widower. He loved them far too much.

He hurt everywhere and there was no way of it easing up. His bottom stung and he wouldn't be surprised if Arnold had ripped his rectum when he forcefully put his hand in there. He was sure he would probably need surgery to sort that out.

His neck hurt from the tattoo that had been forced upon there. It hurt most when he tried to use his throat especially when he tried to swallow that damn lump in his throat. That was hard when he had to desperately try from tearing up at everything that was happening to him. He'd probably need laser removal treatment to get rid of it prolonging the pain. Would that scar?

That cut on his face stung like a bitch especially since Elle had reopened it earlier. He knew it would scar once it was healed and he didn't know if he could ever look in the mirror again. It would always remind him of what he'd suffered. How deep was it?

His ear was itchy and still hurt from where she'd pierced it and shoved the earring into it. He knew a nubbin of flesh would be left once the piercing closed and he wasn't sure how long he'd ever stop feeling that.

His chest and abdomen stung and was itchy. One side of his chest, abdomen and leg stung from the cuts made by the spikes on that glove and when he looked down painfully he could see the bloody tracks it had made. He'd been practically clawed down one side. He was sure that would result in even more scars even after they'd sewn the wounds.

Finally there was his feet. They hurt like hell and he was sure at least one of them was broken after having heard that crack. He couldn't even move them a little without pain shooting through his body. Also there was the tattoo on his ankle only adding to the pain he already felt in them. He'd need laser removal on that too and that could possibly scar his foot.

He didn't even want to think about his hair. It only added to his humiliation and sense of failure. Would he shave it all off or dye it when he got out of here? He wasn't sure.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked to the steps again. He saw Elle come down the stairs and rolled his eyes. What was she going to do now? He didn't even know how much more of him there was to take.

She smiled as she saw how weak and defenceless he was becoming. Soon he'd be crying out for death and she'd take it oh so gladly. She couldn't even remember the moment she'd begun to hate this man. Was it when he sent her home and she got shot? Was it when she shot that rapist and he refused to believe she'd done it in self defense? Was it when he started following her to see if he could find any evidence she'd shot that rapist in cold blood? All she knew was she hated this man with every fibre of her being.

She went over to him and brushed his hair away from his forehead and traced her hand down the side of his face while he shook a little and looked at the ceiling. He'd do whatever he could to just ignore what was going on here. He just wanted to forget what was happening to his body but his body hurt too much to fight back. He'd never let her take his mind though.

She then stripped back down to her underwear and mounted him. She brought her legs close to his body making sure to squeeze the side she'd brought the bear's paw down and smiled when he saw a wince of pain cross his face. The more pain he was in the more content she was.

She rubbed their bodies together while he tried not to pass out from the pain he was currently in while she rubbed her torso against his torso and the claw marks on his body. The claw marks stung like hell with her on top of him let alone the force of her body rubbing against his. He tried his hardest to keep the tears out of his eyes but the pain was incredible.

He then saw the corners of her mouth turn up into a sneer and felt her place her hands around his throat while she carried on rubbing their torsos together. "Ever heard of breath play, Aaron?" she asked then tightened her hands around his neck. She smiled as she felt his Adam's apple under the tip of her fingers and saw him try to control his breath but struggling.

She carried on rubbing their torsos together while he began to gasp for breath and looked up at her terrified. This was it, wasn't it? This was how he was going to die. She smiled and wiped the tear off his face as he began to turn blue.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her command, "Get off him, bitch!" She let go off his neck and looked behind her to see Morgan standing there aiming a gun at her while JJ, Rossi and other agents stood behind them with their guns drawn at her.

She smiled at them, "Come to see the show..." Looking back at her victim and seeing him get some pink into his face she scowled and placed her hands firmly on his neck again restricting his oxygen and added, "Look you've gathered quite the audience for your final performance, Aaron."

Hearing his boss and friend gasping for breath Morgan commanded, "I won't say it again bitch. Get off him!" She completely ignored them and continued to rub their torsos together while her hands stayed firm on his throat.

Morgan placed his finger on the trigger but before he could a gunshot rung out and she fell on top of Aaron then JJ ran to push her off him so Aaron's airways could open wider and get the lost oxygen back. Dave then rushed to his best friend after putting his still smoking gun away and Morgan dealt with the corpse of his former friend.

"Aaron, it's going to be alright the paramedics are on their way," he said gently stroking his hair assuring him they were all here for him while Aaron shook a little at the contact but Dave tried to keep the concern from his face that it hadn't worked. What had Elle done to him?

"You...rec...og..nise...me," he gasped back.

"Of course we do. Now shut up and focus on getting your breath back."

"Ve...ry per...sua...sive Dave."

He then passed out but the paramedics rushed over and placed an oxygen mask over his face then looked to see if any of his other wounds needed immediate attention. They also checked his vitals then placed him in the ambulance ready to be taken to hospital.

Dave climbed in with them and instructed them to inform Spencer and the children daddy Aaron was coming home.


	12. Treatment

**Treatment**

They were waiting in the waiting room for any news on Aaron's injuries. When they'd arrived they rushed him straight to OR to examine and deal with his injuries. They'd all seen what a mess he'd been left in. The only part of his body that had looked like it hadn't been hurt was his arms, left side and thank god his penis but they didn't want to even think of how many times they may have sexually assaulted him. They knew they were going to help him recover but could he ever come back from this to be the man he had been only two days ago.

Jack and Spencer sat looking a little numb trying to process everything that had happened. He'd finally been found but what mess was he in. How bad was the psychological damage? They knew he'd refuse to see a psychiatrist over his ordeal but he might need it. What had happened to him over the last two days?

The twins were sitting in their laps holding on tight to them. They were still scared of being alone or being outside after what they'd gone through. Spencer was doing his best to get them a psychiatrist to help them over what happened. He wanted the best for his five year olds. He knew exactly what it was like if you didn't deal with your problems in childhood. Even now that he had a husband and children he still had abandonment issues.

He just hoped he never passed that onto the twins even though they were biologically Aaron's. They'd decided they wanted to use Aaron's semen all those years ago when they wanted to add more children to their family. Spencer had been worried if they used his he would pass on the schizophrenic gene so Aaron had agreed they would use his sperm.

Soon they heard footsteps and looked up to see a doctor arrive holding a chart. They got up hoping to God it was Aaron's and he wasn't too severely hurt.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" he asked looking up.

"Yes, I'm his husband," Spencer answered then indicated the children, "and these are our children," while Dave placed his hand on his shoulder. "This is also our family. How is he?"

"There were several injuries we had to deal with but luckily he's breathing for himself again though there will be bruising to his throat. It looks like they tried to strangle him..." Spencer tried to bite back the tears and swallow the lump in his throat. Who could try to strangle his sweet, innocent husband? Especially someone they'd considered once a friend.

He nodded. "You said he had several injuries you had to deal with..."

"His feet were both broken. We've had to put them both in casts. Also we've managed to sew up the wounds down the right side of his chest, abdomen and leg and bandaged them. The cut on his cheek was also sewn up and we've put gauze over it so it will heal healthily..."

"There's something else isn't there?" Spencer asked concerned.

"We had to repair his rectum," he finished.

Spencer closed his eyes fighting back the tears then reopened them. His partner had been raped and sodomised. How was he going to help his husband over this? He'd never force his husband to do anything until he was ready. He'd gladly be celibate until his husband was ready and he'd make damn well sure his lover knew he wasn't failing him.

"What can be done for him?" he asked while JJ squeezed his hand.

"The cuts will heal soon and won't need any after care. His feet will need to be in the casts for about two and three weeks. When they're healed we'll then start physical therapy so he can use them again."

"What about the tattoos?" Dave asked concerned. When the doctor looked at him concerned he added, "They were forced onto him."

He nodded trying not to show his shock and horror. "It isn't usual but neither is this situation. We can arrange laser removal to get rid of both of them but it might take longer for us to get rid of the one on the feet due to the bones having to mend first."

"Thank you."

Spencer then looked back to the doctor and asked, "Can we see him?"

"Of course. Apart from the cheek all his injuries are hidden under the sheets."

He led them down to the hospital room while JJ whispered, "Spence, there's something I've got to tell you first." He looked at her thinking what else had they done to his husband. "They bleached his hair. He's currently platinum blonde."

His eyes opened wide and then he placed his hands on each of his twins' shoulders stopping them in their tracks. He could trust his stepson to rein in his shock as not to hurt his father but the twins were only five. They would innocently let the shock show on their faces or even refuse to believe this was their other father.

"What is it, daddy?" they asked worried and concerned while Jack also stopped in his tracks. Had Auntie JJ just told him about something else they'd done to his father to change his appearance? Had she done more than just the tattoos?

"The bad lady dyed daddy's hair white," he answered while Jack closed his eyes briefly then reopened them. Damn, that had to have emotionally hurt and humiliated his father. He knew he wasn't a vain man but since he was little he knew his dad took pride in his appearance.

"Why?" they answered worried and concerned. As long as they'd known daddy Aaron he'd always had short, dark hair. They didn't know whether they'd recognise him without it.

He ran his hands through his long hair wondering how on earth do you describe humiliation to five year olds. Sometimes he really felt out of his depth as a father and wondered how he got here but he knew he loved his husband and three children more than anything. Suddenly it came to him and he answered, "She wanted him to feel silly."

"That's not fair. Daddy is never silly..." They looked down then back up again with a slight smile. "Well maybe sometimes but that's only when he's playing with us."

"I'm sure Auntie Penelope will help dye it back soon."

"Yer, she's good like that."

"Yes she is...The bad lady also made drawings on daddy that daddy will need a special treatment to get them off."

"That's really mean," the twins exclaimed giving their version of the Hotchner glare. "Daddy's not a piece of paper to draw on. You don't draw on people without their permission."

"I know and the bad lady's gone now. She can't hurt daddy anymore. We just have to be there for him and help him recover."

"Of course we will. We'll give him lots of hugs."

He smiled slightly and added, "Just remember to be gentle. Daddy's got a few injuries that need to heal..." He then got up and took their hands adding, "Now let's go join the others and see daddy."


	13. Visit

**Visit**

They soon found his room and stepped inside to see the rest of the team were already there. Aaron was still asleep and Spencer tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he took in his husband's forcefully altered appearance. He could only imagine how humiliated he felt and knew they would do everything in their power to change his appearance back to what it was with as few scars as possible.

He soon begun to wake up and hearing the grumbles of his stomach he blurted out, "I'm so hungry." He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten. All he knew was he needed to eat anything even if it tasted like cardboard. He just needed something in his stomach.

"Nice to see you too, Aaron," Dave smiled while Spencer sat down beside him and took his hand. Hearing his voice and seeing his husband relieved him that he was out of the hell so he smiled slightly.

"I'll get them to bring you something to eat," JJ smiled then left to do so. She was just so thankful to see the man she considered an older brother awake and for the meantime doing alright. She knew it wasn't going to be easy his recovery but they were going to be here every step of the way.

"Thanks," he smiled slightly. "I can't remember the last time I ate."

Summer and Jeremy then nervously stepped forward and closer to their father. They knew their other father had told him he'd look different but they wanted to confirm it for themselves this was really daddy Aaron.

They looked deep into his eyes while Aaron felt nervous. Would they recognise him? He really hoped they would. He never wanted to see the day where his own children didn't recognise him. Suddenly they hugged him carefully and exclaimed, "Daddy." He hugged them close ignoring the pain with tears in his eyes.

"Summer, Jeremy," he exclaimed so happy to see that they were alright and had been found. He'd been so worried about them even if he hadn't shown it. He just wouldn't let them use that against him. "You're alright."

"Of course we are, daddy. We were just worried about you," they answered vulnerably. "We had to save you."

"I'm here now and I'm going to be alright," he assured.

They smiled back and nodded. "We were so scared."

"It's alright, we're safe now."

They nodded. "They made the bad lady go away." He smiled slightly relieved Elle could never hurt him again. Something suddenly came to the twins and they blurted out with tears in their eyes, "but there was a bad guy too."

He looked into the eyes of his team trying to find something to relieve him they had him too but when all he saw was concern and worry he started shaking a little. He knew without them even saying a word. Arnold was still out there somewhere. What if he got his hands on him again?

Spencer squeezed his husband's hand a little tighter and ran his hand down the side of his face which caused him only to shake more. Spencer tried to bite back the tears but kept hold of his husband's hand trying to calm him down. He rubbed his thumb in circles over the skin of the back of Aaron's hand.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. They'll find him. He'll never hurt you again. I'll never let him. Darling, you're safe," he soothed continuing to rub his thumb over his hand.

"Believe me, Hotch, we will get that son of a bitch who helped Elle do this to you. We won't rest until that bastard is behind bars and we will never ever let him get to you again. Pretty boy's right; you're safe man," Morgan added passionately.

Aaron suddenly glared at Morgan at his choice of language with his five year old twins present. He was relieved though and trusted that his team would find Arnold before he got to him again. He trusted his team with his life.

"Daddy, we know that Uncle Derek said a few words but we won't repeat them. Daddy, believe them they will find him before he ever hurts you again. They're superheroes just like you," Jeremy piped up.

He smiled softly back at his youngest son. He was touched that even now his twins believed he was a superhero. Even as he lay here a broken mess they still believed in him. Even after he'd failed them their belief in him hadn't wavered.

"I know, Jeremy, I know," he answered.

"Superman, as soon as you're up to it I'll dye your hair back," Garcia piped up. She hated seeing her strong, fearless boss looking so vulnerable here in hospital and knew as soon as he begun to look like himself he might start feeling a little more like himself.

"Thanks Penelope," he smiled at her relieved. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Anytime, bossman, anytime," she smiled back.

"I've had a word with the doctor and he says he'll arrange laser removal so you can get rid of the tattoos," Dave added. "He says we'll have to wait until your foot is healed for the one on your foot but they can start removing the one on your neck as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Thank you all of you," he answered with tears in his eyes.

"You're family," Kate smiled.

"What are my injuries?"

"Thankfully mainly cuts and bruises but your feet were broken.." Spencer answered then looked down. He looked back up and added, "Your rectum needed to be repaired."

Aaron nodded then looked down answering, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you even think about apologising, Mister," Garcia replied firmly. "None of this or what they did was your fault. You never asked for them to do that to you. From what these fine crime-fighting heroes told me those despicable people tied you to the table. You might be Superman, sir, but unfortunately you don't have super human strength so you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. If I hear you apologising again I'll get Summer and Jeremy onto you and if that doesn't work I'll stick all three of your kids onto you."

Summer and Jeremy stood back to back and placed their right foot out looking at their father with an eyebrow raised. "Deal," they declared.

Aaron rolled his eyes but a ghost of a smile passed his lips.


	14. Hair

**Hair**

Spencer had stayed the night at the hospital while Dave had taken the kids back to his. There was no way he was going to leave his husband on his own right now. Even if Arnold wasn't still out there there was no way he'd leave Aaron alone in the hospital. He had no idea what he'd suffered apart from his injuries and suspicions but he'd help him every step of the way to recover.

He'd fallen asleep in the chair beside him with his hand on the bed. He'd been awoken in the middle of the night concerned and worried as his husband had a nightmare based on what he'd suffered. Aaron had broken down as he'd confided in Spencer he could still feel their hands on him and their bodies pounding into his as they raped him over and over and over.

Spencer had held him close to him stroking his back trying to soothe him none of that would ever happen to him again. As long as he lived he wouldn't let that happen to his husband again. He still remembered when they first got together the confession Aaron had made to him about his childhood. His father hadn't just physically abused him the abuse had also been of a sexual nature. It had been the root of his hang ups where it came to them first making love together; more so than he was his first man. He vowed he would never let anyone get his hands on his husband again. He wanted to wring Elle and Arnold's necks for what they'd done to his dear, sweet lover.

A nurse had come in that morning to give him a sponge bath but Aaron had shrunken away from her touch. She tried to convince him to let her touch him but he still shrunk further and further away from her. In the end he allowed the sponge bath as long as Spencer did it. Even then he squirmed as he touched his privates and cuts.

Spencer sat back down beside him after the nurse had left and took his husband's hand again. "Aaron," he said gently.

"I'm sorry," he answered embarrassed. He knew his husband would never hurt him but every time he was touched in certain areas it just reminded him of what he'd been through. It took him right back there and he didn't want to remember. He knew it was unfair on his family but he didn't want to remember.

"Aaron, you have nothing to apologise for. Because you're embarrassed I'll let that one slip from Garcia," he answered smiling slightly. He then looked down and back up again. "No, what I was going to say is honey, you need to see someone."

"I'm already seeing a doctor, nurses, a tattoo removal specialist," he answered.

"Aaron, you know I'm not talking about someone that will deal with your physical wounds..."

"I'm not seeing a psychologist," he declared. "I'll be alright, you'll see."

"Aaron, you can barely let me touch you in certain places. You shake when I get anywhere near them. You're not yourself, Aaron. You need to talk to somebody. You know I'll never hurt you but you shrink away from my touch. Babe, how are we ever going to move on if you can't even bear me touching you. All I want is for you to recover. I know you want that too..." Aaron looked over at him vulnerably so Spencer took his hand into both of his. "Aaron, believe me, I know just how hard it is to admit to yourself you need and to seek help. I had a drug addiction, remember. I'm not likening what happened to you to Tobias Henkel but remember I know just how hard it is to admit you need help. But honey you need help."

"Spencer, I'm scared," he answered vulnerably. He found it difficult to admit even that but he knew what his husband was saying was true. He did need help. He couldn't stay like a frightened rabbit. This wasn't how he wanted to stay. He wanted to be the man he once was again. He didn't want to be scared of his husband touching him. He wanted his life back.

"Honey, I understand. I know it isn't easy for you to open up about your personal life. It wasn't for me either. You're always going to have me and I'm always here for you. I can even be in the sessions if you want..."

"No, this is something I have to do alone. Thank you though, honey," he smiled slightly.

"Does that mean you'll see someone?" He nodded vulnerably looking down. "You know we'll get the best for you."

"I know" he answered still looking down. Suddenly something crossed his mind and he answered worried and concerned looking up and squeezing his husband's hand, "The twins! Summer and Jeremy, are they seeing someone?"

"They've got their first appointment today. Dave's taking them. We found them the best who deals with young children's cases."

He nodded. "I'm glad." He then looked down with tears pricking his eyes. "I'm so sorry, they were involved..."

"Stop it," he answered firmly making Aaron look directly into his eyes. He was surprised not to find anger or disdain there; only worry and concern. "None of this was your fault. I know you would have done everything in your power to protect the twins just like I would. We had no idea she'd been stalking us and had the twins. You tried to save them before they knocked you out. They were used to lure you into their trap. This was Elle's fault not yours."

They suddenly heard footsteps and then someone say, "Don't tell me our poor injured Superman was apologising again..." They looked up to see Garcia and Aaron picked up the sheet looking down pretending to be examining his injuries. Anything to avoid another scolding. "What did I tell you, my white knight?"

"Not to apologise," he muttered still looking down the sheet. He then realised it wasn't visiting hours. He placed his sheet down and added confused, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but it isn't visiting hours."

"Special permission," she answered then took something out of her bag and revealed it to him shaking it in her hand. He beamed when he saw it to be a bottle of hair dye of his natural hair colour. Time to go back to his normal colour and erase one sign of the humiliation that had been forced upon him.

She beamed seeing his dimples and went beside his head. She was pleased to find a bowl of water left for her from the bath. She was curious why they hadn't noticed it earlier.

Spencer gently helped his husband raise his head while they took out the pillows and placed the bowl underneath. She found the bars behind his head could be collapsed into the bed so she took them down and squeezed behind her boss and friend.

She then put her hands into the water and ran her fingers through his hair while she washed it. He relaxed while she washed it. It felt so good to be being looked after even if he might deny it later. He was more than thankful that Garcia was dying his hair back to his natural colour.

She then put the shampoo she'd also brought in her bag into his hair and massaged it into his scalp while he relaxed further so relieved that soon the platinum blonde hair would be gone and he might feel a bit more like himself. She then washed it out again with the small amount of water underneath his feet.

Spencer then took the bowl of water away being careful of his husband's head. She dried his hair then got the hair dye back out. She applied it gently but made sure every inch of hair was covered so he had no more platinum blonde hairs on show. It would only feed his insecurities if a single one was left.

She then rinsed his hair and washed off any of the dye that had fallen onto either his neck, ears or forehead. Luckily it was only a speck or two which she was thankful for. She then put away all the things she'd brought with her to do this task for him.

After she'd put her things away and chucked away the empty bottles she pulled the bars back up, placed the pillows back under his head and rejoined Spencer. They both got tears in their eyes as they saw Aaron's dark hair was back.

Aaron looked at them nervously and seeing the tears in their eyes he asked vulnerably, "What is it? Didn't it work?" He was so scared it hadn't worked. He couldn't be stuck with this bleached hair. It only fed into his insecurities.

Penelope handed him a mirror while he took it with a quivering hand. The last time he'd been near a mirror Elle had shown him the bleached blonde hair and the tattoo. He pointed it at his face making sure he wouldn't have to look at the tattoo on his neck. When he saw the dark hair tears filled his eyes and he smiled a watery smile at his friend and technical analyst.

"Thank you, Penelope, thank you so much," he answered giving her back the mirror.


	15. Georgia

**Georgia**

Some time later Garcia had left but not before commanding Aaron to stop apologising and focus on getting better. He promised he would. She also declared on her next visit she'd bring things to make the room more colourful while he remained in hospital. He just rolled his eyes at that. He didn't really want to know what she had planned.

He soon heard footsteps again and looked towards the doorway. He smiled when he saw his best friend and kids there along with his son's girlfriend. He got along really well with Georgia and already considered her family. She'd been with Jack for six months ever since he'd turned sixteen. They'd known each other since they were five.

Their relationship made him so incredibly proud of his son. Georgia was transgender and had known who she was from the day she'd been born. Aaron had always had his suspicions even when their play dates had started shortly after Jack had started school. She'd come out the year before they started at middle school and she'd joined middle school as Georgia Chapman rather than George Chapman.

He'd happily watched how their relationship had developed from friends to close friends to best friends and confidantes then finally boyfriend and girlfriend. He wasn't one for romance but he'd always known they were meant for each other. He was proud of how sensitive and considerate his son had become and how he strongly advocated LGBT rights while treating Georgia as the girl she was not the freak some transphobic people seemed to think of her.

He'd been a little upset not to see her yesterday when he'd been saved but he understood. No matter how they tried to convince her she still wasn't sure she was family even though she'd met members of the team more than once. She was always a little nervous about unfamiliar places and strangers due to her secret. He was so glad Dave had encouraged her to come and see him.

"Daddy, your hair is back to normal," the twins exclaimed running up to him.

"Yes it is," he smiled back hugging them back carefully.

"Looking good, Aaron," Dave smiled at him.

"Thanks Dave," he smiled back.

"I agree. How are you?" Georgia asked nervously while Jack held her close to him making his dad smile. He was so proud of how understanding, supportive and protective Jack was over his girlfriend.

"Been better," he smiled back at her. "So glad to see you."

"Sorry I didn't come by last night. I thought you might be overwhelmed by visitors. Also I thought you might want only family."

"How many times do I have to tell you you are family?" he smiled slightly. She smiled back slightly. She'd come to love this man like a second father. She knew he was the first to realise and support her secret. He'd always encouraged her to be true to herself even when she was five and had first gotten to know him as her boyfriend's dad.

"Sorry Mr Hotchner," she replied looking down kicking her own feet.

"And how many times have I told you to call me Aaron," he smiled further.

"It doesn't sound right, Mr Hotchner. You deserve so much respect."

"Thank you for the compliment..." he answered looking down blushing a little.

"It's not a compliment. It's the truth. You selflessly hunt down serial criminals and seek out justice for those who have been victimised by them. You put your life on the line to save others and make sure justice is always seen. You're the epitome of a real-life hero."

"Thank you," he smiled up at her with tears in his eyes. He was touched that everyone still thought he was a hero even after everything he'd been through. Maybe he wasn't as dirty, disgusting and shameful as he thought he was. No-one else seemed to think he was.

"She's right, you know," Dave smiled at him.

He smiled back at him. "Anyway are you going to call me Mr Hotchner when you and Jack are married?" he added raising an eyebrow. He smiled thinking about their future together and added, "Actually call me dad."

"Dad?"

"Well, I know you're going to be married one day."

"Dad," she smiled. "I'd be honoured to have you as a father-in-law. You already feel like a second dad to me."

"I'd be honoured to have you as a daughter-in-law. You're such a brave, strong and inspirational person. You've never backed down from being true to yourself..."

"You taught me that," she smiled gently at him. "Especially when you and Mr Reid got together."

Spencer smiled at his husband proud of him. He was a source of inspiration for a lot of people and it only made him more proud of him. He was also a great source of support for both old and young. He was a hero to many. He was glad some of them were telling them he still was even after what he'd been through. He just hoped he remembered that as he carried on recovering.


	16. Removal

**Removal**

Whilst there the twins filled him in on their first appointment with the psychiatrist. They told them how it was a little scary but the psychiatrist put them at ease allowing them to play with toys while they told her what had happened and how they felt about it.

"I got to play with Applejack," Summer smiled excitedly. He smiled at her delighted she'd been able to play with one of her favourite characters. She'd loved horses ever since she was two and My Little Pony was one of her current obsessions. So obsessed to the point he and Spencer could tell you the names of all the ponies and all their colours.

"I got to play with a Spiderman toy. He could move his arms and legs and everything," Jeremy beamed. He smiled at his son as he was excited about the Spiderman toy he'd gotten to play with. He loved Spiderman as much as Jack had as a kid. Jack had even started sharing his Marvel and DC collections with him which made Jeremy feel grown up.

"What about the lady you saw? Did you answer her questions?" he asked concerned. He sincerely hoped they were responding to the help they were receiving. He felt so guilty they'd been involved and he would do everything in his power to help them.

They nodded. "She asked us a lot about our feelings. We answered them all as best we could. Did we do good?"

"You did very good. You know she's there to help you, don't you?"

They nodded then looked up again. "Are you going to see one too, daddy?" He nodded looking down. "Good as sometimes superheroes need help too." He smiled back up at them and their belief he was still a superhero even after what they'd just been through. "Daddy, you'll answer all their questions, won't you, and talk to them? Remember they're there to help you like they're there to help us too."

He nodded and smiled at his twins wondering how they'd grown up so much when they were still only five. Was this his partner's influence? He knew Spencer had had to grow up very quickly when he was a child. He wished he could have taken all the bad stuff that he'd been through from him but then he wouldn't be the man he'd fallen in love with. He just hoped he could give him a brighter future.

"I promise I will," he smiled gently at them so proud of how caring of others they were especially their family. They even looked out for those who were quiet and vulnerable in their classes. They were always willing to help them make friends.

"Good."

Suddenly the doctor came in and smiled at the gathered family. It was clear they were making such a good impact on his patient's recovery. He would need them more than ever as he recovered both mentally and physically and he hoped the agent remembered that.

"I'm sorry to break up this family meeting but you have an appointment with the laser tattoo removal specialist, Agent Hotchner," he said.

He nodded and smiled slightly. He was sad to see that his family were leaving but he was relieved at least one of the tattoos would start to be removed. He didn't mind tattoos on other people but just didn't want them on his body especially these ones. He didn't want any physical marks that would remind him of what he'd suffered. Especially the one on his neck that bore Elle's initials. He knew he would always have scars though.

"Well I guess we'll be going," Dave said while Jack and Georgia nodded.

"Do we have to?" the twins protested.

"We'll be back again. Dad just has an appointment to meet with the nice person who will take the permanent drawings from his body," Jack assured.

"Promise?" they answered looking up at the older brother they worshipped.

"Promise," he smiled back at them. He loved nothing better than to be a big brother to his two younger siblings. For years he'd thought he wouldn't get his dream of getting a sibling. More so when his dad and stepdad got together though he already adored their relationship and how happy Spencer made his dad. When they'd started discussing surrogacy he was over the moon and was devoted to his siblings from day one.

Now he wanted to be the best boyfriend, son and big brother he could be. He adored the ground Georgia walked on and had absolutely no hang ups that his girlfriend was transgender. In fact he couldn't be more proud of her and vowed to help him support her through the rest of her transition. They didn't even mind not having children in their future. Anyway they both felt they were too young to even be considering having their own children but his dads had taught him you didn't have to have to be pregnant to have a child.

He smiled at them and they got ready to leave. As they were about to turn to leave Aaron called out, "Dave."

"Aaron," he answered.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything especially looking after the children."

"You're family and family take care of each other."

they smiled slightly at each other then separated ways as Dave took the kids home and Spencer accompanied Aaron and the doctor to the specialist. Spencer helped the doctor push Aaron's bed towards the appointment which they found was a couple of floors down.

When they got there they saw the specialist all ready for him and everything set up to start the procedure. They smiled when they saw him and wheeled the bed up beside the machine. His eyes opened wide when he saw the laser and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Don't worry, this is just the laser that will remove your tattoo for you," she smiled patting the machine.

"How does it work? What will it do to me?" he answered vulnerably.

"The light produced by the laser pass through the skin and break up the tattoo ink into tiny particles. The body then disposes of these fragments via its immune system," Spencer answered.

"Have you done this before?" she asked causing Spencer to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No, I just read it," he answered looking down.

"And you remembered all that," she answered impressed.

"He's a certified genius," Aaron smiled at him proudly. "He has an eidetic memory."

"Cool," she smiled.

She then picked up the laser and he looked up at it again nervously. "Don't worry, this will only sting a little but that can be eased with a bit of anaesthetic cream. Would you prefer me to put that on first?" she answered.

"I've been through worse," he answered shaking his head. "Will it leave a permanent mark?"

"It shouldn't no."

He smiled relieved and tried to relax as she brought the laser down to his neck. When it touched his skin and started to go over the tattoo he felt the most utmost sting so bit his lip and reached out for his husband's hand. Spencer seeing the pain in his husband's eyes took his hand and squeezed it reminding him he was here for him no matter what.

Every now and again he felt the occasional squeeze but soon it was all over. She smiled at it and handed him the mirror. He picked it up nervously and placed it so he could see his neck though his neck still stung quite a bit. He smiled a little when he saw that the tattoo had faded a little.

"It might need a few more sessions," she informed him.

"As long as it goes I'm fine with that," he answered smiling a watery smile.

"Honey, are you in pain?" Spencer asked concerned.

"No, I'm just so glad the tattoo is finally going," he answered squeezing his lover's hand and smiling at him slightly.

Spencer also smiled so happy to see the tattoo was fading. All that was left now was the outline of the rose and it's petals and stem, the outline of the dragon and the outline of the ribbon. You couldn't even see the ribbon had once read EG which pleased them to no end.


	17. Scar

**Scar**

Six weeks later they were discharging him from the hospital. His scars had healed as well as his broken bones. The casts were coming off today as were the stitches. He couldn't wait to get out of this damn hospital and have everything removed. He just had the scars to come to terms to and physical therapy appointments to attend.

He'd even been seeing a psychiatrist every other day since two days after he'd been admitted into the hospital. He'd found it incredibly hard to come out at first about the full extent of his abuse but over time he'd eased. He'd even confessed everything to Spencer a few nights ago while he held his hand and assured him everything was alright and he would never leave. He also informed him there was nothing that could ever change the love he felt for him and they'd get through this together.

He was also scheduled to keep seeing her for a few more weeks to see how he was settling in outside of the hospital. He had to admit he was a little worried and nervous about returning home especially after what happened the last time he was there. He'd been assured that a new security system had been put in but he was still wary.

He was also a little worried about what Spencer would expect from him when they went to bed at night. He wanted to be the husband Spencer deserved but he was worried and nervous about sex. The shakes had gone down over time while Spencer gave him the sponge baths here in the hospital but sex was another thing altogether. The only thing they hadn't done was give him a blow job but he wasn't sure if he could even handle one of those right now.

Spencer had assured him that he would take it at his own pace but what about when the urges crept up. He trusted Spencer but he didn't even know how he'd react if he got aroused. He trusted him more than anything that he wouldn't hurt him but he didn't trust the shakes.

Soon the doctor came in and smiled at the married couple. Aaron looked down at his husband of the last five years and held his hand for assurance that even at home everything would be alright.

"Ready to go home, Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"More than ready," he grumbled.

"Well you'll be able to go home shortly. We just need to take off the casts and take out the stitches."

He nodded smiling slightly. He was just relieved he'd finally be going home and out of the hospital. He hated hospitals and everyone knew it. He hadn't meant to be a difficult patient he just hated having strangers touch him and was restless. He was just relieved they'd allowed his husband to do the sponge baths.

The nurse soon joined them and they took the casts off his feet. He was relieved to see them go but he sighed when he saw the tattoo on his ankle again. It was just another reminder of the abuse. When the casts were on he'd been able to simply forget about it but now it was visible again.

"Don't worry, Agent Hotchner, we've got sessions booked in with the specialist to remove that tattoo as well," the doctor assured him.

He nodded smiling a little. He would be glad to see this tattoo go as well. The one on his neck had finally been completely erased last week after five sessions underneath the laser. He'd praised the heavens when he saw in the mirror that his neck was back to normal.

They then gently and carefully took out the stitches on the right side of his body that had sewn up the wounds left by the bear claw. He looked down as he saw the scars running up and down the right side of his body. He was relieved they were faint and weren't bumpy he thought as he touched them gently with his left hand.

They then took out the stitches out of his cheek. He gingerly stroked his finger over the cheek after they'd done so. He looked down when he could feel the bump off the scar crossing his cheek. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't want any more surgery. He'd already felt like he'd been cut up enough. He'd just grow a beard instead.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry but I love you scars and all. You're always beautiful to me," Spencer answered taking hold of Aaron's hand while Aaron smiled feebly back. What had he done to deserve this love? What had he done to deserve this man he loved with everything in him?

"We could do plastic surgery to cover the scar," the doctor answered.

"No, no more surgery," Aaron exclaimed glaring at him. "I've been cut up enough as it is. I've been here long enough. I'm not staying here any longer." He then lay back pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

"If that's how you feel Agent Hotchner. We won't do anything without your permission," the doctor answered gently.

He reopened his eyes feeling a little guilty. He hadn't meant to snap at the doctor. It was Elle who had cut him almost all over his body and had left him with permanent marks he'd had to get rid of. He'd just had enough of something sharp touching him. All the doctor had done was help him recover. He'd even gone over and beyond his job by getting him the laser tattoo removal appointments.

"Dr Pagner, I'm sorry for the outburst..." he answered calmly. "My anger was misplaced."

"Don't worry, it's understandable Agent Hotchner," he replied.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me..."

"Just doing my job," he smiled back.

"The laser tattoo removals are just part of your job?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Just doing everything in my power for my patient," he smiled.

He smiled back.

Spencer then opened up the wheelchair while the nurse gathered her things and left the room. Aaron glared at the offending object but his husband didn't even flinch. He just folded his arms and looked back at him.

"I am not getting into that," he glared.

"It's that or I carry you over my shoulder," they heard Dave answer causing them to look to the doorway to see him just arriving.

"Not funny, Dave," he growled then his lips turned upwards and added, "Also you'd put your back out."

"Seriously how else are you going to get out of here? You've only had your casts just taken off your feet. Now be a good boy and get in the chair," he replied.

He rolled his eyes and answered, "Fine but I'm wheeling myself."

Spencer helped him into the chair and when Aaron placed his hands on the wheels ready to wheel himself out he answered, "Honey, you've just had the stitches taken out of your right side I don't think it would be wise to wheel yourself."

He growled then answered, "Fine, you can wheel me out, darling."

Spencer then went behind him and wheeled him out of the hospital heading home finally. Halfway to the car park Aaron looked up at his younger husband with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Darling, what would you be like if I grew a beard?" he asked a little nervously. He didn't want the surgery but neither did he want to see the scar on his cheek. A beard seemed a reasonable alternative as it would hide it.

"Why? Are you thinking of growing one?" he answered smiling at the image of his darling Aaron with a beard. Even though he always thought his husband was the most beautiful person in the world he thought he looked rather handsome with a beard.

He nodded vulnerably. "It'll hide the scar."

"I think you'd look just as gorgeous in a beard but only grow one if you want to."

"I do."


	18. Shower

**Shower**

Four months later he'd passed his pschological evaluation and was to start back at the BAU the next morning. He could walk again firmly on his feet. He'd attended all the physical and hydrotherapy he'd needed to be able to walk again. There had been times where he'd pushed himself but thankfully he hadn't caused himself any more damage. He was just thankful all the appointments were finally over.

Both tattoos had gone now much to his relief. Neither of them had left any permanent scarring which he was more than thankful for. There was no sign of where there'd been and it was a relief. All that was left were the scars. He didn't even need to dye his hair anymore to cover up the bleach.

Also he'd been discharged from seeing Dr Nokiton about two months ago though he'd still needed his husband's support as he came to terms with what he'd suffered. He was amazed at the pillar of strength his younger lover had been through the last four months. He'd held him through the nightmares and even woken up in the middle of the night so he could talk it through with him. He'd been so amazingly patient.

He'd even waited for him to be able to bring himself to make love to him again. It wasn't that his husband repulsed him. He never would. It was the reprecussions of what had happened to him. He was scared he's get flashbacks of what they'd done to him.

He woke up and looked up to his husband smiling at him. He just loved to wake up beside him and he hoped he'd always get the chance to. He'd fallen asleep last night on his chest after they'd worn themselves out consummating their love again for the first time since he'd been kidnapped.

He smiled when he saw his lover open his eyes and smile back at him. "Last night was incredible," Aaron sighed.

"You can say that again," Spencer smiled back.

"Want another go," he smiled back. When he saw he was worried he added, "Honey, I'm alright. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. Last night put all my fears and worries to rest."

"Good. I'm more than happy it is..." he replied tousling his lover's dark hair.

"Me too," he smiled back at him and climbing on top of him. He pinned Spencer's legs between his thighs.

"The children?" Spencer squeaked. He was so happy to see how randy his husband was once again but the last thing they needed or wanted was for Summer and Jeremy to catch their dads making love. Jack was old enough not to.

"Honey, the door's locked. They can't get in. Also it's Saturday and you know what that means," he smiled down at him.

He smiled back up at him and placed his hands on his husband's bearded cheeks. He loved the soft feel of it against his fingers or lips. He'd gotten used to the fact he had one now over the last four months and thought he looked just as sexy as he always had. He'd even got used to it tickling against him as they kissed and even had liked it tickling other parts of his body last night.

He smiled up even further as he saw his husband's eyes were blazing with desire and kissed him softly on the lips. Aaron joined in with as much passion pushing him back down onto the bed. He then separated their lips and started bestowing kisses down Spencer's bare chest until he reached his husband's penis.

He then smiled up at his lover who sighed in desire and licked his man's shaft. Spencer moaned in sexual pleasure as he carried on. Aaron then took him into his mouth and started sucking up and down up and down while his husband moaned his name in pleasure. He soon came into his mouth and Aaron swallowed then licked the tip while Spencer sunk into the bed in ecstacy.

Aaron then got back up smiling and rolled over his husband so he was on his back. He then inserted his own penis into Spencer's rectum. He thrust in and out in and out gently until his partner commanded him to do so harder and harder. He did so until he heard his lover sigh in sexual pleasure into the bed indicating to him he'd exploded again. He soon came himself and drew himself out sinking back into the bed.

"I've missed this," Spencer smiled.

"You've been so patient," Aaron answered lying down into his husband's arms.

"Aaron, this was none of your fault," he replied making him look at him. "You never asked for any of this to happen and your recovery was the most important priority."

He nodded and traced the side of his head with his hand asking, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Aaron, you are the best man I've ever known and continue to be. You're the leader of the BAU and hunt down the bad guys for a living whilst also looking out for us and you will from tomorrow again when you come back to work. You're my hero."

He smiled up at him. "I can't wait to be back."

"We've missed you too," he answered cuddling him close to him kissing his hair so glad that his Aaron was well and truly recovered again. He'd recovered physically and mentally and was back to the man he'd fallen in love with again despite a few more scars and a beard.

Spencer had just got the twins ready to go out. Jeremy had soccer practice while Summer had ballet classes to get to. Jack had already gone to Georgia's to spend the day with the Chapmans.

Jeremy had only started playing soccer in a young children's team for about a year now and he loved it more than anything. He'd been playing kickabout soccer with his dads and brother ever since he was three. Summer preferred not to get dirty.

Summer had been going to ballet classes since she was three years old. She'd been dancing from the moment she could walk and would always chatter on about ballerinas so her fathers had given in in the end and found a nearby ballet school where she could take classes. There was nothing she loved better than to get dressed in her ballet stuff and go to the classes.

"Say goodbye to daddy Aaron," Spencer said smiling at his husband who smiled back.

The twins ran up to their other father and hugged his legs so he crouched down and hugged them one by one kissing their foreheads while they squealed smiling, "Daddy, your beard's tickling us again."

He laughed along with them and tickled them again knowing they were used to the beard now and actually quite liked it tickling them. "You be good for your coach, Jeremy, and you for your ballet teacher, Summer," he said stopping the tickles.

"We will, daddy," they answered heading out to the car.

"I'll be back soon," Spencer added kissing his husband's lips.

"Can't wait," he smiled back kissing his lips.

They then left and he headed up to the bedroom. Once there he stripped and headed into the shower. He turned on the water closing the curtain and begun to wash himself. He got the sponge and started rubbing it over his body while the water rained down on him.

A couple of minutes later he heard the curtain open and not looking behind him smiled, "You took quicker than I thought, babe." Not hearing anything but sensing something was wrong he turned round and his eyes widened in fear and horror when he saw it wasn't his husband standing there.

"Miss me," the man answered then forcefully turned Aaron around and pressed him against the wall. He caressed Aaron's neck pressing his naked body closer to his and whispered, "Love the beard but miss that tattoo."


	19. Puma

**Puma**

Spencer arrived home from having quickly dropped off the twins when he sensed something was wrong. When he parked in front of the house he saw the door was wide open. He immediately took out his gun fearing what he'd find.

He had a feeling it was Arnold but he hoped to God he hadn't hurt his man again. He didn't know what he'd do if he attacked him again. If he did all the recovery he'd made would be back to square one. It might even cause him to lose his mind and he didn't know how he could handle if his husband suffered a psychotic break or even a mental breakdown. Would he have to put him in a sanitorium just like his mother?

It would kill him if he had to do that. It would destroy him if his husband clammed up and would never speak if he was raped again or worse. He shook his head trying to shake out the negative thoughts. There wasn't time for negative thoughts. There was still a chance he could save his husband before any of that happened.

He crept round the house with his gun drawn trying to remain silent and keep his emotions under control. His emotions wouldn't serve him well right now. He had to focus on Aaron. His lover needed him more than ever right now.

He heard a struggle from the bathroom so headed up there. When he saw Arnold holding his husband against the wall while Aaron tried to fight him off the blood boiled in his veins. He was just thankful that he hadn't actually been able to do anything to his husband yet.

"Get away from him! Get your filthy hands off my husband!" Spencer seethed raising his gun up.

"Why? Jealous?" Arnold smiled at him turning towards him but keeping his hand on Aaron's back. Spencer could see his husband was trying to be strong but shaking like a leaf. This only made Spencer more angry and he shot the gun off until he ran out of ammunition.

He watched as Arnold's dead body slid down the wall at the bottom end of the bath and knew he needed help to get rid of the body before it traumatised his husband even more. He ran back into the bedroom and quickly picked up his work phone texting Dave their code word puma.

They'd decided a code word if there was an emergency four months ago when Aaron had come out of the hospital just in case something like this happened. Only last month they'd felt they might never have to use it as Arnold had disappeared without a trace. He was thankful now they'd kept the code word.

He then rushed back into the bathroom and found Aaron had slid down to the opposite corner of the shower and had his legs up to his chest shaking getting wet. He quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his husband's wet, cold and frightened body.

"Aaron, it's alright, he's gone. He's dead. He can never hurt you again. Did he hurt you?" he asked trying to help him out of the shower and dry him with the towel.

He shook his head vulnerably and walked gingerly over to the sink desperately trying to not look at Arnold's corpse. He couldn't believe he'd come back and touched him again once he'd actually managed to finally recover from what he and Elle had done to him. He couldn't stop the shakes that he'd actually stepped into his shower with him and pinned him against the wall touching him.

He saw the beard in the mirror and picked up the razor shakily. He could never look at it again after Arnold had touched it and told him he loved it. He'd always remember his words and what he'd done whenever he looked at it. He'd fought as hard as he could and was relieved that he never gave him the chance to enter him again but he could feel the kisses Arnold had given his bearded neck and him carressing his bearded cheek telling him how much he admired it.

"Honey, I think it might be best to shave when we've got rid of the body if you want to lose your beard. You're not in a state too yet. You'll be calmer when we've got rid of the body," Spencer said gently while taking the razor off him. In his current state of mind Aaron could cut himself and that was the last thing Spencer wanted. He'd even shave it off for him later if need be. First they had to get rid of Arnold's body then maybe it might calm him a little.

Aaron nodded numbly and clinging to the towel around him went over to Arnold's body to confirm for himself he was gone. Both his captors were now dead. He couldn't come back for him ever again. He was finally completely safe from those who had hurt him before. Seeing his dead body and feeling he had no pulse he breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to his husband smiling slightly. He'd won!

Suddenly he heard footsteps and jumped so Spencer made him look at him and wrapped his arm around him. "It's just Dave," he assured. When he looked at him confused he added, "I texted him to help me get rid of the body. You're not in a fit state too."

He nodded but closed his legs embarrassed so Spencer got his bathrobe and gently wrapped it around him then kissed his forehead. "Oh honey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You just thought you were going to have a shower. He's the one who climbed in with you."

Suddenly anger rose inside of him at how Arnold had tortured and embarrassed his husband so he kicked his dead body. Even death was too good for him. He deserved to feel everything he'd made people suffer over the years.

Aaron sat back down on the toilet seat trying to gather his thoughts. He was so scared and jumpy yet he knew Arnold and Elle were dead. They could never hurt him again yet his heart still raced. How had all this happened? They'd got a new security system, hadn't they?

Dave came in and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Arnold's dead body at the end of the shower and his best friend in his bathrobe. It was clear Arnold had come back and surprised his best friend in the shower. He was just thankful Spencer had got there in time to save him before anything worse happened.

"How did he get in?" Aaron asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know but he knew it would plague him if he didn't.

"We found the front door kicked in and the system shot to pieces," Spencer answered crouching in front of him and placing his hand on his knee while Dave dealt with getting the coroners.

He nodded with tears filling his eyes. He was trying hard to be strong but he wanted to be strong for his husband and best friend. When Arnold had stepped into the shower behind him it had taken him all the way back to when he and Elle had been torturing him and he just wanted to break. He wanted to get rid of every reminder they'd left behind.

"Spencer," he answered vulnerably looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Please will you shave me. I want to get rid of anything that reminds me of what happened. He kissed it and stroked it. I want to get rid of his touch. I can still feel it."

"Of course, honey. Anything to make you feel better," he answered kissing his hair glad the coroner was on his way to remove the body. Maybe shaving him now might take his mind off what was happening around him.

He picked up the shaving foam and rubbed it over his husband's beard then picked up the razor turning on the sink. He then ran the razor over his husband's cheeks, chin and neck slowly ridding his husband of his beard that he'd once loved but had grown to hate within the space of a morning.

All because of that damn Arnold Davidson. How dare he have turned something Aaron had loved only this morning into something he couldn't bear the sight of? He knew he could just explain the shaving off of the beard to the twins as dad getting ready for work but how would he explain it to Jack? He'd be just as angry as Dave and he were.

Once the hair was off his husband's cheeks, chin and neck he started on his upper lip. He was thankful he hadn't cut the scar on his cheek when he shaved over it but it was glaring back at them once again. He shaved the hair off and then put the aftershave on smiling slightly at his once again clean-shaven husband.

When Aaron looked in the mirror he was a little relieved to see it had gone but he stroked over the scar with a tear running down his cheek. He was glad that the coroner had left as the tears started rolling down.

"You could get the plastic surgery to cover it," Spencer offered.

He nodded. "I want it. If my beard has been turned against me now I want the surgery."

"I'll book it and pick up Summer from ballet and Jeremy from soccer practice for you. I'll also inform Jack something's happened..." Dave said. When he saw Aaron look worried he added, "I won't go into details."

"Thanks Dave. Thanks for everything," he answered on the verge of tears.

"You're family," he replied placing his hand on his shoulder. "Also remember you're not alone, Aaron."

"I know."

"Look after him," he answered looking at Spencer.

Spencer nodded back while Dave left to pick up their twins and inform their oldest son there had been an attack. Meanwhile Spencer led Aaron into their bedroom and got them onto the bed where Aaron soon curled himself up into Spencer's side and cried his heart out while his husband ran his fingers through his hair assuring him it would be alright.


	20. Leaving

**Leaving**

Soon they heard footsteps while Aaron was now enveloped in Spencer's arms trying to recover his tears. The last thing he wanted was for his children to see how nervous, scared and upset he was over what had happened in the shower. He had to be strong for them. Not this shaky, teary mess.

To his relief his best friend came through the door without the twins though he wondered where he'd left them. Had he picked them up? He couldn't hear their voices downstairs. Were they outside?

When Dave saw his best friend was still in his bathrobe he cleared his throat. He'd been considering this on the drive to the ballet school and soccer practice and on the way back home. There was no way they could stay here.

The house had now been broken into twice. How would they ever trust any security systems put into this house again? Also there was the blood on the wall of the shower which would only serve as a constant reminder of what had taken place this morning. Even the shower must be a reminder to his poor best friend.

It was better for them if they stayed with him until he helped them find a new home. This one would hold too many reminders of what had happened in the last four months. He knew all three of them were still getting nightmares and being here had to only be making it worse. It was best to get them out of this home and find them a new one.

Spencer and Aaron looked to the door and Spencer looked confused about where his twins were. "Where are Summer and Jeremy?" he asked while clutching his husband close to him. He would never let him go while he was so vulnerable and shaken up.

"In the car," he answered.

"Why?"

"I'm hoping you'll agree to stay at mine. It'll better for you all to be there than here after everything that's happened. All this house holds for you now is nightmares and it can't help being here where it all started especially after this morning..." When he saw they were about to object he added, "It'll only be temporarily. I'll help you find a new home."

Aaron looked up at his husband vulnerably. "I know I'd usually argue but it actually does sound inviting. I don't know if I could stay here anymore after what they did. I certainly would never be able to use our bathroom. At first I didn't want to let them win but now I just want a fresh new start..."

"Anything you want, honey," Spencer answered playing with his beautiful, dark hair. "Anything that will help you recover."

Aaron then looked at Dave and added, "But we pay for the new house ourselves."

"Whatever you want," Dave answered putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll have Jack, Georgia, Joy and Luigi pack up all your stuff and bring it over while you're recovering at mine."

That was when they remembered his daughter and her family were in town so they looked down and Spencer answered rubbing his man's shoulder, "You're sure we're not imposing?"

"As I've said before you're family. Joy and Luigi would be more than glad to see you again. Codie would be so excited to see his Uncles Aaron and Spencer again," he smiled.

They smiled back. Codie was such a sweet, nine year old boy and loved nothing than to visit his grandpa and play with the BAU children. They still lived in Paris but would visit a couple times a year and Dave would go over to visit them once a year. They were so happy for him he now had a family of his own.

"I'll let you get dressed," he said stepping outside the room and closing the door.

Spencer then helped his husband up and dressed while he still felt fragile. He allowed his husband to pick out what to where as he'd never take advantage of him no matter what state he was in. His husband needed his comfort and support more than ever right now.

Once he was dressed and they put on their shoes and coats they headed out to the car. When they got there they saw the twins already waiting by the car having unbelted themselves while Uncle Dave was in the house. They looked at the house a little scared and worried. Uncle Dave had told them that even though he was now dead the bad guy had come back for daddy Aaron.

When they saw daddy Spencer come out of the house ushering their other father who looked a little frightened and nervous though he was trying to be strong they knew it was true. They'd never seen their dad like this. He was always so strong and fearless but the bad guy had been really scary and really mean to him before.

They rushed up to them and hugged him while he hugged them close to him. He was never more thankful to see his youngest two children. This was what Elle and Arnold could never take away. His family.

When they looked up into his face they saw the track of his tears and hugged him even closer. "Daddy, it's going to be alright," they said. "Uncle Dave says we don't have to come back here again. We'll find a new home."

He nodded hugging them closer to him. He was just so glad his children were there to support him too but they didn't deserve to see him like this. They deserved a stronger father. He was meant to comfort them not them comfort him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," Dave smiled.

"We wanted to look after daddy Aaron, Uncle Dave. We want him to sit in between us and look after him," they answered kicking their feet.

"You still can," Aaron smiled touched that his twins wanted to take care of him just as he did them.

"Really?" they asked hopeful.

"Really," he smiled back at them. When he saw Spencer looked a little unsure he placed his hand on his arm and answered with a teary smile, "Don't worry, I have my two little bodyguards to protect me but I will always need you. Right now you can have a break and go in the front with Dave."

He nodded smiling slightly at his husband and children. He was so proud of how intuitive, gentle, caring and protective his twins were with anyone let alone their family. They were two of the sweetest children he knew and he was so proud to be one of their fathers.

He got in the front with Dave while his husband got into the middle between the two children who after belting themselves up cuddled up to him trying to give him the comfort and support they felt he needed after the bad guy had got to him again. He smiled slightly with tears in his eyes as he held them close to him and Dave headed them off to his home.


	21. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Just like Dave had said the older children went about boxing up all of the Hotchner Reid possessions at the house. When they went into Aaron and Spencer's en suite bathroom they all felt angry when they saw the blood against the shower wall and a little rattled.

Jack closed his eyes briefly then reopened them trying to shake off the images that entered his head. What if his stepdad hadn't made it back in time?

Would Arnold have raped him again? They hadn't told him but neither was he an idiot at sixteen. Though he was still a virgin, out of respect for his girlfriend, he'd been taught the birds and the bees. He knew if his dad had had to have surgery on his rectum that he'd been raped or at least sodomised.

Would Arnold have killed him and got rid of his dad once and for all? He couldn't imagine a world without his father; his hero even now after all these years. He'd be lost without his dad. He'd be lost if he ever lost him. He was so thankful that even though he was aware now his father's job was dangerous he'd always returned home safely.

Georgia came up beside him and gasped seeing the blood on the wall but placed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, he's alright. Spencer saved him just in time. He's at your Uncle Dave's. You know we'll help him over this just as we did when he was kidnapped," she said gently.

He nodded clutching her hand with his. "I know, babe, I know. I just can't help worrying about him."

"Of course you can't. He's your dad. To be honest, I'm worried about him too but we'll help him through it just like last time."He nodded while she added, "I'll clean it off. By the way, I'm sure it's not your dad's blood."

"Thanks babe. I'll help. I sure hope so."

They got a bucket of water and put some bleach into it then putting on gloves grabbed a sponge each and started wiping it off. Even though they were moving they didn't want anyone to find this blood. Though it held bad memories for them now they wanted it to be a pleasant home for the next owners.

Soon they rejoined Joy and Luigi who had just finished packing up all their boxes in most of the rooms or as much as they could for today. They'd carry on packing the rest of their things over the next few days. The only thing they wouldn't let happen was Aaron or the twins return here. They'd do whatever they could to protect them even if their parents still thought of them as kids. They were adults.

Once they did they got all the boxes they could into Luigi's car and headed to Dave's. They'd already met with the locksmith and he'd put a new lock on the front door while they were packing up. Though they were still thought of as kids they were glad their parents still trusted them with things like this.

Once they arrived they placed the boxes into Dave's spacious garage. After they did that they went into the living room where they found Aaron and Spencer on the couch while the kids were on the floor with Dave.

They smiled as they saw Spencer and Aaron cuddled up to each other on the couch. He looked comfortable but it was clear he was still a little shaken by how close he was to his husband. They were always this comfortable around family but Aaron was almost sitting in his younger lover's lap. They were happy that he was at least calm for the moment.

Jack smiled a little sadly to see his dad's beard was gone and his scar was on show. He knew how much his dad had loved his beard and was sad to see that Arnold had taken that away from him. He also knew how self-conscious his dad felt about his scar.

Later that day Spencer helped Aaron put the twins to bed shortly after they'd also wished Codie sweet dreams. They usually took it in turns but right now Aaron didn't really want to be separated from his husband. He felt nervous and a little frightened when he was.

Afterwards he tried to stay up as long as he could without letting his eyelids drop. A couple of hours later he was battling incredibly hard to keep his eyes open though it was a losing battle as they were beginning to droop. Spencer turned to him and kissed his forehead.

"It's time to turn in, love. You can hardly stay awake," he smiled gently. When he saw his husband's worried face he placed his hands on both his cheeks and added gently, "Aaron, I'm going to be in the bed with you. You know you can turn to me if you have a nightmare."

He nodded vulnerably and let his husband lead him by the hand up to their temporary bedroom. He was glad that though it was only temporary he wasn't returning to the house after it had been broken into twice and Arnold had come after him there.

Once they got into bed Aaron remembered how only last night they'd begun to make love again and looked down. He just didn't feel ready to make it again tonight especially after he was so nearly raped this morning.

He looked away feeling dirty, ashamed and upset that he couldn't give his husband what he deserved. He had tears in his eyes and let one roll down his cheek.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Spencer asked concerned placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder rolling him over gently.

"Spence, I'm so sorry..." he answered.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for. You're the victim here," he replied kissing his temple.

"I don't feel comfortable about making love tonight. I know we just started having sex again last night but I just don't feel comfortable," he answered nervously.

"Aaron, it's alright, I understand and I didn't think you would anyway. We're going to take this at your pace just as we did last time. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

"I know and vice versa," he smiled laying his head on his chest while Spencer wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

Some time later he woke up hearing murmuring and feel his husband kicking him. He looked over to see Aaron was thrashing around in bed and the murmurs were getting louder until he heard him begin to shout, "Get off me! Get off of me!" He then heard him begin to whimper, "Please, please don't do this. Please."

Knowing he was having a nightmare he placed his hands on his husband's arms and shook him gently saying, "Aaron,wake up. Wake up. You're having a nightmare. Honey, it's only a nightmare."

Aaron woke up with a start and seeing Spencer there just grabbed him close to him and broke down into tears while he wrapped his arms around his back and hugged him close. He rubbed his back while Aaron cried into his shoulder.

"Spence, he came back for me," he cried. "You didn't come back in time. He...he...he raped me."

"Aaron, it was only a nightmare. He's gone. He can never hurt you again. I made sure of it," he soothed.


	22. Team

**Team**

On the Monday Dave headed into work leaving Spencer and Aaron at home. They'd both got special permission not to be in that week over what had happened. Cruz knew Aaron would need Spencer to help him recover. They were never more thankful to have got that special exception.

They soon took the children to school together then headed off to his appointment with his therapist. Spencer had been so relieved when Aaron had made the appointment on his own initiative. It was what he needed most of all; to talk out what had happened with Denise Nokiton.

When Dave got to work he gathered the team into the conference room. They looked around them confused as they couldn't see either of the husbands. Wasn't Hotch meant to start back today? Had something happened? Was that why they weren't in today? Oh god, Arnold hadn't come back for him, had he?!

"Where's bossman and baby genius? Isn't he meant to start back today?" Garcia asked worried.

Rossi placed his hands on the table taking in a deep breath. He was still so angry over what had happened that weekend. They should never have left Aaron on his own but they'd all believed Arnold was long gone. Oh they should have known that's exactly what Arnold had wanted them to believe.

"Something happened didn't it?" JJ asked worried.

"On Saturday Arnold broke into the Hotchner home once again..." There was suddenly a collective gasp while everyone tried to rein in their anger. Garcia got tears in her eyes, JJ turned her hands into fists trying to control her anger while Kate tried to keep her anger inside.

Morgan slammed his hands on the table shouting, "That bastard! When I get my hands on him..."

"He's dead," Rossi announced causing them all to look at him. "Arnold's dead. Spencer killed him before he could do anything to Aaron."

"What is it you're keeping from us, Rossi?" JJ asked sensing there was more. They were relieved to hear Arnold hadn't been able to do anything to Aaron but they could all feel there was something that was being kept from them. They finally understood why they weren't in today. Poor Aaron must have been shaken up by Arnold coming back for him and they all needed he'd need Spencer more than ever right now.

"Aaron was having a shower when he broke in and Arnold climbed in behind him..." Their eyes opened wide in shock. How could he invade such a private, personal space? "As you can imagine he feels very embarrassed about it..."

"Captain America has nothing to be embarrassed about," Garcia defended passionately.

"I know, kitten, I know but you know how private a man Aaron is," he replied. "Also don't mention anything about the beard. He's shaven it off." he added.

"Oh god, he didn't did he? He didn't touch that wild, beautiful beard," Garcia answered with tears in her eyes. Rossi didn't even have to respond she could tell from his eyes. "Oh my poor captain, he loved that beard."

"I know, kitten, I know. All we can do right now is be there for him. He's going to see his therapist today..."

"Who twisted his arm?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"No-one did. He decided on his own accord. As we all do he just wants this nightmare over and done with."

They nodded then Kate's brows furrowed. "What about the house? Surely they're not still there after everything that's happened."

"They moved into mine on Saturday and are looking for a new home. There's no way they're going back there. Also they've put it on the market after moving out all their stuff and any traces of what happened."

They nodded relieved. "How is he?" JJ asked concerned.

"As you can imagine but he's gradually getting better. Hopefully the therapist can put him at ease a little. He just needs some time to recover and get over what happened to him. Spencer's obviously looking after him and he just needs us to be there for him..." He then looked to Garcia and added, "Not fuss, kitten, just be there."

She nodded. "I only care."

"We know, kitten, but you know what he's like if he feels a fuss is being made over him..." She nodded.

Something suddenly crossed JJ's mind. "What about the scar? I thought the whole purpose of growing the beard was to hide the scar."

"He's having a plastic surgery operation tomorrow to place skin over it so his face will once again be smooth," Rossi informed them.

"We'll be there," they smiled back. There was nothing they wouldn't do for Hotch. They'd always support him no matter what even if it just simply meant waiting in a waiting room while he had a simple plastic surgery operation to restore his face as it once was.

That night Aaron lay in Spencer's arms once again while Spencer played with Aaron's hair. Aaron felt a lot better after speaking to Denise this morning but he still wasn't ready to make love and had organised another appointment with her for the day after the surgery.

"How are you feeling after today's appointment, honey?" Spencer asked.

"A lot better but still not ready for sex sorry, babe," Aaron answered looking up a little vulnerably.

"Honey, it's been two days I understand. We don't have to have sex until you're ready. You know I'll never force you."

"I know. I love you," he answered tracing his hand down the side of his face and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you, too," he answered kissing him back. "Anyway, you have an operation in the morning and need your sleep." Aaron nodded nervously so he added placing his hands on Aaron's cheeks, "Honey, it's going to be fine and it will finally remove that scar. You'll see your old reflection in the mirror soon enough."

He nodded laying his head back down on Spencer's chest.


	23. Operation

**Operation**

The next morning they woke up and got ready to head to the hospital. It was the day of Aaron's plastic surgery. He was due to have skin placed over his cheek to hide the scar that they'd given him four months ago in a fit of rage. He would have laser surgery that would get rid of the top layer of skin on his cheek and stimulate new skin to grow there instead thus reducing his scar to barely visible.

The husbands got ready to head off to the hospital shortly after eating breakfast with the family. They all knew they needed a full stomach before the procedure. Nerves on an empty one weren't going to serve them well.

The children headed off to school after wishing their father luck even though they'd rather go to the hospital with him. They knew they had to go to school but they wanted to show their physical support as he went under one final operation. He told them he knew that and that was enough for him but they still needed their education and he'd see them when he got home.

Dave got both men into the car then drove them off to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital they headed to the outpatients department. The operation had been scheduled as a day operation. He would be discharged a couple of hours after the operation if all went well.

When they got there he was booked in and they were taken to a private room. Once there Dave stepped out while Spencer helped his husband change out of his jeans and t-shirt into a hospital gown ready for the operation. As the operation was on the face they were going to put him under so he could remain calm and wouldn't flinch.

Soon the doctor came to pick him up and take him down to the operating theatre. They left Spencer and Dave in the waiting room just outside the surgical ward while they rushed Aaron down to the OR. Spencer watched them take his husband down to the OR until they were out of sight.

He watched even a bit longer until Dave tapped his arm and he looked over at him. "He'll be alright. It's just a simple procedure," he assured him.

He nodded but still looked down. "Sometimes I feel damned by all my statistics. I just can't help going over all the things that could go wrong," he answered vulnerably.

Dave lifted up his head with his hands and made him look at him. "Spencer, never forget this is Aaron Hotchner we're talking about. Your husband has defied the odds over and again. Never lose hope that he will again. Just remember soon he'll be rid of that scar forever."

He nodded smiling slightly. "You're right. He'll pull through this time. He always does. It's just a simple facial procedure."

"That's better,"Dave smiled back.

Soon the rest of the team filed into the waiting room and he smiled and hugged them all when they arrived. He was so relieved and thankful to see them. He knew they would always support them and he knew his husband needed them more than ever today. Aaron had felt self-conscious about the scar from day one and today it would be finally be removed but that didn't mean he stopped feeling self-conscious. His appearance had always mattered to him and the last thing he wanted was to look scary to fellow victims. He'd woken up ever so nervous about the operation and the mere fact his team were here Spencer knew would put his husband at ease. It would also touch Aaron no end that they'd come out to support him over this operation.

"How is bossman?" Garcia asked sitting down beside Spencer and holding his hand for support.

"We haven't heard anything since they whisked him into the OR ten minutes ago," Dave answered while Spencer tried to bite back his nervousness. He just wished he could be in his husband's operation but he knew he couldn't be. At least then he'd know how it was going.

"No news is good news though, right?" JJ asked gently smiling at the man she loved almost as a baby brother. She could see how nervous he was about his husband's operation. From day one they'd been made for each other and they'd now been together for seven years.

"That's true," Garcia smiled patting Spencer's arm while he nodded nervously. He just wished the doctor would hurry up and come tell them the operation had been a success. Hating was the worst especially when his husband was in surgery.

They all sat there in silence just waiting for some news. They didn't know what to say while their boss and friend was in surgery and only a few days after he'd almost been attacked by his former captor. They were still in shock he'd come back when they all had thought he was safe and the coast was clear.

Soon enough a doctor came out holding a chart which they hoped was Aaron's. They all looked up hopeful and saw a look of relief on the doctor's face.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered getting up while JJ placed her hand on Spencer's arm.

"How did it go?" Spencer asked nervously.

"I'm pleased to say the operation was a success. Agent Hotchner's just being put into a room so we can keep a check on him but hopefully if all goes well we can discharge him in a few hours. We'll need to see him in three days time to take off the plaster on his check to make sure the new skin is healing well."

They all smiled relieved. "May we see him?" Dave asked.

"Of course," the doctor answered leading them to his room. "Just this way."

When they got to his room they found him lying in the bed unconscious linked up to a heart monitor. They all knew it was just a precaution but it was still a shock to see him lying there still with the monitor attached to his chest and the plaster on his cheek.

"Don't worry, he should come round from the anaesthetic soon and the heart monitor's only a precaution," the doctor said.

They nodded and he soon left them while Aaron's eyes begun to open slowly and gradually. He tried to take in where he was and then it suddenly hit him. He was in the hospital and had finally had surgery to remove the scar on his face. Had the operation succeeded? Was his scar now gone?

When Spencer saw his man was waking up he went to sit in the chair beside him and held his hand. Aaron looked over to him and smiled slightly to see the man he loved sitting there beside him. They'd been through so much these past six months and it had only made him stronger.

"How did it go?" he asked raspily so Spencer gave him some water with a straw which he gladly took.

"It was successful, honey. You've finally got rid of that scar but you were always beautiful to me," Spencer replied kissing the hairs on his older lover's hand.

He smiled slightly trying not to cause the muscles in his cheek to tense therefore causing his cheek more pain than he was currently in. He knew pulling the muscles would only worsen the operational wound and sting even more than it did now.

"Great to see you up, Aaron," Dave said.

He looked towards the end of the bed and smiled when he saw the whole of his team had come to support him. He hadn't seen them since before Arnold had attempted to take him again in the shower and he was so relieved they didn't see him as dirty and shameful. If they did they surely wouldn't have come to support him.

"We're so sorry about what happened, bossman," Garcia said while Dave was relieved he'd informed Aaron that the team had been told he'd nearly been attacked again by Arnold. He'd made sure to keep out that the team also knew he'd been almost attacked in his shower and that they knew why he'd shaven off the beard. He'd have been incredibly embarrassed if he'd known about it.

"Listen, it's none of your fault," he answered not wanting them to carry on feeling as guilty as they evidently did.

"But we should have known..." JJ replied.

"It's all over now and I don't blame any of you. We didn't know he was going to come back and now he can't. Spencer killed him. The nightmare's over and all I want us to do is move on. There's seriously nothing to feel guilty about. We didn't know."

They nodded relieved he forgave them but they knew it would take even longer for them to forgive themselves.


	24. Cheek

**Cheek**

As planned three days later they headed back into the hospital to have his plaster removed from his cheek. He was excited and nervous about seeing underneath the plaster. He hoped to God the scar was actually completely gone now and not even a faint trace of it left behind.

He'd been discharged from Denise Nokiton's care again only yesterday. He was relieved and felt a lot better since that last appointment. He knew once he saw his face again minus the scar he'd feel even better and he hadn't let Spencer know yet but he was contemplating whether he was ready to have sex with him again.

He counted Spencer a blessing every day of his life. He couldn't believe he'd stayed with him through everything he'd suffered. He'd been repeatedly raped yet Spencer had stayed with him and even helped him to recover never asking anything in return. He was the best man he ever knew and he felt so amazed that he got to be the man to love him for the rest of his life.

When they got there they waited for the doctor to call him in to take off the plaster at long last. Soon enough they were called in and they sat on the chairs behind the doctor's desk.

"How are we feeling today, Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"Anxious to get this damn plaster off my face finally," Aaron replied. He'd never been one for idle chit chat. He didn't see the point of it. He just wanted this damn plaster off his face and to get out of here and back home as soon as possible. He hated hospitals. He'd spent far too much time in them over the years especially the last four months.

"Ready? It might hurt a little..." Aaron just glared back at him so he added trying to mask a smile, "I'll take that as a yes." He'd had to deal with a lot more difficult patients over the years.

He winced a little as he finally took off the plaster. He eyed his husband and the doctor nervously as they smiled at his face. He grew more and more nervous as he was kept in the dark about how his cheek now looked. He could see the tears in Spencer's eyes and wondered how did it look. They wore smiles but why were their tears in Spencer's eyes?

"How does it look?" he asked nervously.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself in the mirror over there?" the doctor smiled pointing out the mirror on the side of the wall.

Aaron turned to the mirror nervously while Spencer held his hand in support. He knew just how nervous his husband was and how self-conscious he'd felt over his face. He closed his eyes briefly then reopened them while his heart raced. He was so incredibly nervous that maybe it hadn't gone according to plan.

He couldn't believe the reflection he saw in the mirror. His face was back to exactly how it was before all this happened. He let go of his husband's hand and stroked his finger down his cheek with tears in his eyes. It was smooth just like before. His face was back to normal and the scar was gone forever.

"Thank you," he smiled back at the doctor with tears in his voice. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Agent Hotchner," he smiled back at him. "It might be a little sensitive right now but that will soon go."

He nodded and they left towards their car. Once they got in Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders and let the tears of joy out. He was so incredibly happy the scar was gone and his face was what it once was again. Spencer held him close to him kissing his hair while he cried it out. He was so happy his lover's confidence was back again.

"Oh Aaron," he smiled kissing his hair.

Aaron quickly recovered his tears and smiled up at his younger husband. "Spence, I'm ready," he answered. "I want to make love to you tonight."

Spencer smiled back and claimed Aaron's lips for his own while running his fingers through his dark hair. Aaron soon joined in placing his hands on either side of his husband's head. They were so happy that the scar was gone and he was ready to carry on their physical signs of how much they loved each other even after seven years.

That night they prepared for bed in the en-suite Dave had assigned them. They'd found themselves a house in the last three days but were moving this weekend. They had signed all the paperwork after leaving the hospital this morning and had be given the keys but had decided to move in tomorrow.

Aaron looked in the mirror again after having brushed his teeth for the night. He smiled once more so happy to see the smoothness of his cheeks staring back at him. Suddenly all his confidence came back to him and he went into his and Spencer's bedroom and smiled seeing him lying there on the bed as butt naked as he was.

His eyes filled with passion and desire as he took in his husband's beautiful body and placed his knees on the bed either side of Spencer's hips ready to take him once again. He laid himself down on top of his husband and kissed him gently on the lips while Spencer joined in.

Suddenly Spencer flipped him over so he was on top of him. He got back up and smiled down at him running his hands over the hairs on his chest. "Let me take care of you tonight," he pleaded. "You need it. You need to see there's someone who loves you and would never take advantage of you."

Aaron smiled up at him and sat up to kiss him but in response Spencer pushed him gently back down smiling a cheeky grin. He then kissed down Aaron's neck then his chest taking time to lick around his nipples causing them to stand up with the sensation while Aaron sighed in pleasure.

He then kissed Aaron's abdomen making sure to give each of his scars a special kiss while Aaron sighed as the tingles ran down his back. There was only one man that could give him those tingles and he was so happy he was married to him. He made him feel so incredibly special and happy.

He then smiled up at Aaron then licked his penis from top to bottom while Aaron moaned in pleasure. He then carried on licking until Aaron begged for him to take it into his mouth. He sucked on it licking it up and down til his lover couldn't take it any more and exploded in his mouth sighing in sexual gratification.

He then licked the cum off the top then took his penis out of his mouth and rolled him over onto his stomach. He massaged his buttocks then kissed them all over and inserted himself inside of him. He thrusted himself in and out in and out gently until Aaron cried out for him to thrust himself in harder which he more than gladly did. He soon came again while clutching his pillow and Spencer soon followed.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been six months now. Six months since Arnold had climbed into his shower with him. Six months since his husband had shot him dead just in time. Six months since he'd had his scar removed. Six months since he and his husband had started having physical relations again. Six months since he'd rejoined the BAU.

He woke up with butterflies in his stomach. Today was the day. Today was the day he and his husband were going to renew their vows. After everything they'd gone through they wanted to renew their commitment to each other more than anything.

He turned onto his side and smiled when he saw him fast asleep next to him. This was one of his most favourite sights to be greeted by in the morning. He smiled down at him and traced his hand down the side of Spencer's face and kissed his lips causing him to wake up.

"Morning," Spencer smiled up at him with his eyes shining with the love he felt for his husband even after all these years.

"Morning handsome," Aaron smiled back getting on top of him and smiling down at him with desire.

Spencer smiled up at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed him with as much passion as he felt inside him. Aaron returned the kiss pushing his lover gently back down.

He then withdrew his lips and kissed his husband's bare chest and abdomen using his tongue round his tummy button. He then smiled down at Spencer as he got ever nearer to his husband's penis. He took Spencer's manhood into his mouth and sucked up and down making sure his tongue licked every part of it as he did so while he moaned in pleasure. He carried on doing so feeling it swell in his mouth much to his own pleasure. Soon he tasted his explosion and licked the excess off the tip.

He smiled up at him proud he'd made the man he loved explode. He then rolled him over gently and placed a finger into his husband's rectum and started thrusting it in and out while Spencer moaned in pleasure. He then slowly put in a second then finally a third and searched until he heard that special moan indicating to him he'd found his lover's prostate.

He kept stroking until Spencer moaned, " Aaron, I need you. I need you, I need you inside of me."

Aaron smiled and separated his man's buttocks massaging them after taking out his fingers and inserted in his penis. He thrust it in and out slowly and gently while rubbing up and down Spencer's penis with his hand. Soon enough Spencer begged him to go faster and harder. As he could never refuse his lover he did causing them soon to explode. Aaron collapsed sexually satisfied beside his husband.

"You are so good in bed," he smiled over at him.

"So are you," Spencer replied smiling back at him.

Soon they got up and showered each other and got ready for the day ahead. Once they had they unlocked their bedroom door and smiled when they saw their twins trying ever so quietly to creep up into their bedroom from their own room.

They smiled when they saw them but crept back into their bed so they wouldn't destroy their fun. The twins loved to run into their fathers' room every morning and jump onto their beds waking them up. They could hear their giggles coming down the hallway.

They pretended to be asleep thankful they hadn't yet changed into their suits but thankful they had changed into pyjamas. They would never let the twins catch them naked. They wouldn't even let Jack catch them naked.

Suddenly they felt the twins jump onto the bed telling them it was time to wake up. They pulled the blanket off of their heads and begun to tickle them while Summer and Jeremy burst into a fit of giggles. Soon they started kicking their legs so they stopped tickling them.

"You're renewing your vows today," Summer exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes we are," they smiled back.

"Uncle Dave's downstairs making pancakes," Jeremy smiled.

"Yum," Spencer smiled back while his stomach grumbled causing them all to laugh.

A few hours later they were down in the garden in front of the registrar. Their family was sat on white deckchairs behind them while there was a white carpet they'd just walked down. They were both under a white archway with roses intertwined in it.

They were wearing matching white suits with white bow ties. Both Jack and Jeremy were wearing very similar suits while Summer was wearing a white satin dress with a white sash around the middle and a white bow in her hair. They'd chosen white as their theme as it had been the theme at their original wedding.

"Now you've written your own vows, haven't you?" the registrar asked.

Aaron took his husband's hand and stroking the wedding ring on his finger with tears in his eyes. "Spencer, you are my love, my happiness even after five years of marriage. These five years have been the best years of my life. You've been there for me through everything. You stood by me even after everything I suffered and made me feel like I was worth something and helped me recover myself. You're my angel and I promise you I will continue to show how much I love you and how special you make me feel just by being with me."

Spencer took his husband's other hand and stroking the wedding ring on Aaron's finger with his own tears in his eyes said, "Aaron, you are my love, my strength, my hero. These five years as your husband have been the happiest of my life and I can't wait for them to continue and see what the future has in store for us. Whatever it does I know I'll get through by your side. You've helped me through everything and even taken in your stride my abandonment issues. You make me the happiest I can be and being with you is the most amazing feeling. I promise to spend the rest of my life carrying on showing you how much I love you."

Soon the registrar announced, "I now pronounce you renewed husbands. You may kiss."

Aaron smiled at his lover and placed his hand on the back of his head and his other on his neck as they brought their lips together. Spencer eagerly placed his lips on his husband's and his hands in his hair as they shared a gentle but passionate kiss causing everyone to cheer.


End file.
